War of the amulets
by Jpbake
Summary: Sofia thought her amulet was the only magical jewelry, she was wrong. There is another, one that possess the power of a evil wizard, and when found by a evil prince sworn on revenge it will take everything in Sofia's power with the help of her friends and family to stop him. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fan Fiction world. In case you didn't know my birthday just past two days ago. And to celebrate I decided to release a brand new story for you all to enjoy. This story has been in the work for a couple of years now, but up until now I never had a good idea of where to go with it. But I think I have a good plan of action and hope you will enjoy it. Without further ado let's get started.**

Darkness was all he could see as he was drug out of his cell, the only feeling was the cold chains wrapped around his wrists. This was the punishment one receives when they try to try to kill a king, and nobody was above this treatment not even a king's own brother. The prisoner didn't say a single word as he was drug by two guards to the throne room to hear his sentence. He just held his head low and remained silent as he waited for his fate.

The prisoner, was the younger brother of the King of Anakar, a far away kingdom one thousand miles East of Enchancia. The prisoner was always jealous of his older brother and later in his life his jealousy turned into full blown hatred. See his brother was kind and thoughtful something the prisoner believed was a sign of softness. He thought a king should be tough and that the other nations should fear him. One day, the prisoner came bursting into the throne room with a bow and started shooting down several of the kings men with arrows. Caught off guard the king barely had time to draw his sword as his brother pointed a arrow at his chest. Just before he let the arrow fly a guard, despite wounded from being shot, tackled the brother to the ground. Now three days after the attack, he was finally facing the music for what he did.

The prisoner was thrown to the ground and the bag lifted from his head as he stared into the eyes of his brother, who sported a look that was more disappointed than angry. The prisoner had brown eyes and brown hair that rested just a inch above his shoulder and had a small and well trimmed goatee. His brother had blonde hair, blue eyes and a mustache.

"Well, if it isn't my no good older brother King Stephan." The prisoner growled with a accent that sounded British.

"I hate to do this Malcolm but you have left me no choice." King Stephan said.

"Oh cut the theatrics and just get to the chase will you."

"What happened between us Malcolm?" Stephan asked "You and I were once so close when we were younger. What did I do to cause you to hate me?"

"What happened was that dad made you King instead of me."

"The throne was never your right!" Stephan replied

"Your not worthy!" Malcolm roared "Your weak, pathetic, Anakar deserves better then a fool like you for their king!"

"The only fool in this room is you. For refusing to accept your place in this kingdom."

"Then go ahead then brother. Strike me down, prove to me you really have what it takes to rule this kingdom."

"I won't kill you brother, even though you deserve it."

"Then your weak."

"No, sparing your life doesn't make me weak. It would be easy to have you executed for what you have done but it takes a stronger man to spare one's life. You will live brother, but not hear in Anakar. You are to be exiled to the Island of Samara where you will spend the rest of your life."

"You won't kill me yourself! But you will instead exile to a deserted island to live the rest of my life alone in exile!?"

"You brought this punishment on yourself brother. Hopefully in your exile, you will someday find peace and repent for your wicked ways. That's all I wish for you brother."

"Your a fool brother." Malcolm roared "And I swear, someday I will return and you will learn that sparing me was the worst mistake you made in your life."

"Good bye brother."

The guards then picked up Malcolm and led him to the boats where he was placed in a cell to be transported to Samara. As the gate was closed and locked Malcolm continued to hurl threats toward Stephan's direction.

"This isn't over. I will return, you hear me brother? I WILL RETURN!"

A year had pasted and as Malcolm remained exiled on that island his hatred had grown stronger and stronger. His goatee had grown to a full tangled beard and his hair grew past his shoulders and became messy and stuck out all over the place. There wasn't much food grown on that island, mainly just nuts and berries so Malcolm had to resort mainly to fishing in order to eat. Every day he would take his spear and wait in the shallow end of the water and wait sometimes for hours for a fish to swim up close enough for him to catch. Then he would build himself a small campfire and cook the fish all while thinking about how he would get revenge on his brother for what he did to him.

One day a huge storm hit the island, Malcolm had to take shelter in his small home made tent to wait out the storm. As he stared out to the sea from inside his tent, watching the huge waves smash hard against the rocks, he suddenly saw something shining near the beach. Curious Malcolm ran outside to check it out, ignoring the high winds and heavy rain. There he saw resting on a rock was a shining red amulet that had washed up to shore. Malcolm didn't know how a amulet this fancy round up washing up to shore but it had been so long since he wore anything fancy that Malcolm decided he would keep it as a reminder of the life he lost.

As Malcolm returned to his tent the amulet started growing brighter and brighter, soon it caused the entire tent to glow a bright red.

"What the blazes type of amulet is this?" Malcolm gasped curiously.

"A enchanted one Malcolm!" A loud booming voice cried out.

"Who said that?!" Malcolm cried out picking up his spear ready to use it in self defense. "Where are you? How do you know who I am?"

"My name is Sirus!" The booming voice replied "And I am trapped inside the amulet you wear around your neck!"

Malcolm looked down at the red amulet he possessed. "But how?"

"One hundred years ago, I got in a battle with the great Merlin, I was sadly overpowered and he trapped me in this amulet as punishment."

"So your a wizard then?"

"Yes, a very powerful one I might ad."

"Well obviously you aren't _that_ powerful considering the situation your in."

"Yes, the situation I am in is a bit humiliating. After I was trapped in this amulet Merlin tossed me in the sea hoping I would never surface again. See he may have had me trapped but he didn't have me powerless. Despite my situation I can still grant people dark powers to do my bids for me. Hoping one day the person who possesses me will free me."

"Well I hate to break it to you Sirus, I am a of little use to you while I am stuck on this island."

"What if I got you off?"

"And just how could you do that?" Before Malcolm new it he began hovering in the air. Malcolm could hover and fly with ease.

"Amazing."

"So will you free me."

"Sure thing, but first, you have to do a favor for me."

"Deal,"

"I have been stuck on this wretched island for a whole year thanks to my no good brother. You help me get revenge, and seize the throne, then I will try to free you from your cursed predicament. Do we have a deal my friend?"

"It shall be done."

With that Malcolm used Sirus's magic to fly over the ocean toward his former kingdom. It took him all night but he finally reached it by morning.

"So, do you have any magic that will help get my past the guards and into the throne room?"

"I am a wizard after all." Sirus spoke. Malcolm then felt his hands starting to burn, he looked down and saw his hands were on fire. Malcolm let out a wicked grin and walked up to the front gates where a couple guards stood.

"Halt who goes there?" The two guards demanded, pointing their spears at Malcolm.

"Your prince!" Malcolm laughed, as he shot fire at the two guards.

From inside his throne room King Stephan heard screaming and loud crashes coming from outside.

"What's going on out there?"

"I'll go check your majesty." Another guard spoke as he headed toward the door. Suddenly the door blew to pieces right before Stephan's eyes as a huge fire ball crashed through the room. Stephan's eyes widened in horror as he saw Malcolm hovering in the air, with fire hovering in his hands. A calm and sadistic smirk formed on his lips Malcolm shot fire at the previous guard. Stephan watched as his guard screamed in agony as his entire body lit on fire. He was dead before anybody could do anything about it.

"Hello brother," Malcolm smirked as he landed softly on the marble floor. "You missed me?"

"Malcolm, what on Earth happened...?"

"Oh forgive me, I owe my new gifts to my new friend." Malcolm lifted the amulet to show Stephan. Stephan's eyes lit up in horror. He had heard stories from his father of a red jewel that held a evil wizard. But he always thought that was a fairy tale.

"You know brother, I have been waiting a whole year to have my revenge for what you did to me."

"You left me know choice! You were dangerous, you had to be stopped!"

"But you didn't stop me." Malcolm growled as he grabbed his brother by the collar. "By exiling me, you made me more powerful then you ever imagined."

"Freeze!" Malcolm turned around and saw five guards all pointing crossbows at him. Tossing Stephan to the side Malcolm started hovering in the air as he formed a fire tornado around him. Fire shot out in every direction, hitting the throne, the curtains, everything. The guards, in a fit of panic turned to run but Malcolm shot fireballs at each one, striking them all in the back before they reached the door. His fire tornado dying down, water shot out from Malcolm's feet putting out all the flames before they burned the fire down. Malcolm walked to the guards, who were all still lying on their stomachs. Malcolm turned one over to see he was still alive, and hyperventilating from both fear and pain. Malcolm just shook him head and placed one finger to his hear and turned him into stone.

Malcolm then sensed a blade coming toward him, he turned his head just in time to see Stephan swinging a sword towards him. Instantly Malcolm grabbed the blade with his bare hand, and Stephan watched in horror as the blade melted like ice cream.

Malcolm then threw Stephan against a wall, Stephan hit a stone statue that toppled over and pinned him to the ground. Malcolm calmly walked over to Stephan and lifted the statue off of him, before pinning Stephan against the wall.

"Give it up brother, you are no match for me, you were never a match for me!"

"Maybe I'm not, but there is someone out there who possesses a magical amulet more powerful then yours. Who will find you and put a end to your wicked ways. The amulet of Avalor, it will stop you."

"Then I will find this amulet of Avalor, and destroy it, along with the one who wears it." Malcolm then pressed his hand on Stephan's heart and turned him into stone. Stomping his foot on the ground Malcolm then turned the whole castle into stone along with all its inhabitants. Giant thorn vines wrapped itself around the castle and the entire sky around Anakar turned blood red.

"Welcome to the new reign of King Malcolm."

"You have defeated your brother, and taken back your kingdom." Sirus said "I assume you are going to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Patients my magical friend. Didn't you hear my brother. There is somebody out there with a magical amulet powerful enough to destroy you and defeat me. I cannot rest until it and it's occupier is destroyed. I will free you Sirus, but first I will find the amulet of Avalor and rip it off the neck of him or her and destroy them both were they stand. I don't care if I have to destroy every kingdom in the world, I will destroy that amulet.

 **Fun fact, the name Anakar is a name me and my dad used for a fictional kingdom in a book me and him wrote based off my old Fan fiction story Nights of Arendelle. With KoA being my most popular story to date me and him took the story, re wrote it and turned it into a original story and the name Anakar was the name we gave the kingdom. I thought that would be a cool way to pay homage to me and my dad's story.**

 **Oh and if you want to check out the book, it's called Knights of Anakar and you can find it off Amazon.**

 **One last thing the name of the villain Malcolm was taken from fellow writer Black Raider. I highly recommend checking out some of her stories**


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia ran to the secret library as fast as she could. She was flying with Minimus when she witnessed her amulet glowing blue, which was the sign that she had another story to complete. Arriving, she watched as a book went into the magic mirror and opened up revealing the next story.

 _A long time ago there was a evil sorcerer known as Sirus whose evil magic terrorized many kingdoms for years. Many sorcerers had tried to put a end to Sirus's wicked ways but all failed in the process. Until one day when Sirus went up against the Mighty wizard Merlin._

"Hey I've met Merlin before." Sofia replied excited.

 _Merlin proved more powerful than Sirus and after defeating him put him in the Amulet of Katmeer as punishment. Dropping the amulet in the sea Merlin hoped that it would never surface and no one would ever attempt to free Sirus from his magical bonds._

"I have a feeling there is going to be a _but_ coming up."

 _But now a harsh storm has caused the amulet to resurface on a deserted island called Samera, where he was discovered by the evil Prince Malcolm._

"A evil wizard discovered by a evil prince? This is probably not going to end well."

 _Using magic granted to him from Sirus while in the amulet, Prince Malcolm overthrew his brother King Stephen and taken over his Kingdom of Anakar. Warned by his brother that only the amulet of Avalor is powerful enough to stop him, Prince Malcolm has left on a quest to find the amulet of Avalor and destroy it once and for all. Once destroyed he will free Sirus from his magical prison._

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped. Malcolm was after her amulet.

" _Right now Malcolm is traveling to Freezenburg planning to demand the reveal of the location of the Amulet, or turn the whole kingdom into stone for their defiance."_

"Oh my goodness!" Sofia gasped, she grabbed her helmet and coat and ran to Minimus's stable. "I got to stop Malcolm before he destroys Hildegard's home.

"So how are you even planning to stop this evil Prince?" Minimus asked once they were flying towards Freezenburg. Sofia filled him in on everything that the Secret Library told her, including that he was going to destroy any kingdom that refused to give up the amulet's location.

"I don't know." Sofia admitted "But I have to try something. He is after my amulet and he will stop at nothing to get it."

"So your going to fly towards the person who wants to destroy your amulet, and possesses magic and by your accounts a one hundred percent total bad dude by yourself without a ounce of backup?"

"I'll admit that I am a little unprepared but the secret library said my amulet is the only thing powerful enough to stop it, and I have been training as a protector for a while now."

"Yeah but have you ever gone up against something like this in the Mystic Isle? Sofia you don't have magic, and you are about to go up against a evil prince and sorcerer _alone."_

Sofia had to admit Minimus was making sense. But when she heard that Malcolm was about to attack the home of one of her friends at school all she worried about was getting there as fast as she could regardless if she was prepared or not.

"So how do we even find this Prince Malcolm anyhow?" Minimus asked. It was right then that they heard the sound of screaming. They all turned their heads to the direction of the screaming and saw smoke coming off from a distance.

"I say by following the smoke." Sofia replied, she tried to hide the nervousness coming from her voice, but judging from the amount of smoke and the horrified screaming from down below, she was not ready for what waited for her down below. As Sofia flew down closer her eyes widened with horror as she witnessed up close the terror that was happening below her. Malcolm was shooting fireballs at every house, every store, and every stable in his path. People was running through the snowy streets screaming in horror and trying desperately to find a place, any place to hide. But there was nowhere to run as Malcolm had already at this point set over half of the entire kingdom on fire.

"Okay all in favor of turning around and flying home say aye?" Minimus said nervous.

"No we can't just leave them."

"Sure we can, in fact lets do it now, flying horses and princesses first."

"Minimus these people are in danger because that man wants my amulet."

"And you are just going to walk up and face him? It's a suicide mission."

"It may be the only way to save these people."

Minimus sighed "Sofia you can be real stubborn sometimes you know that."

"Comes with having a good heart."

"And a small brain." Minimus mumbled that last part under his breath so Sofia couldn't here her. Nonetheless he flew in for a landing on one of the few patches of snow that wasn't in engulfed in flames.

"Minimus you fly somewhere safe." Sofia replied once they had landed. "I am going to face Malcolm."

"You might not come back from this you know. You really should have brought backup."

"I have backup, my amulet."

"I meant human backup!" Minumus shouted, but Sofia had already ran off, shaking his head Minimus flew off. Despite Sofia's orders to find a safe spot Minimus decided to follow Sofia from a distance in the sky. He might not be the bravest flying horse, but he refused to let Sofia go up against a evil prince alone. The second he sensed she was in any sort of danger he would pull her out of there and escape.

Malcolm walked slowly up the stairs of the castle chuckling to himself. The rest of the kingdom was cowering in fear as it burned around him.

"Why are we here Malcolm?" Sirus asked

"I already told you my evil friend, to find the location of the Amulet of Avalor. Surely a kingdom like this would have to know the location of such a valuable and enchanted piece of jewelry. After all Freezenburg is allies with multiple kingdoms including Anakar. With all their allies surely King Henrik has to know where the amulet is."

Malcolm walked up to the entrance of the throne room to see that to no one's surprise it was locked. King Henrik must have locked it to hide when the chaos happened. Not that a locked door was any match to his powers, all it took was one simple fireball to rip the throne room doors to shreds. Malcolm then slowly walked in, a calm and collective smile curled on his face. Henrik sat on his throne room and held his daughter Hildegard close as the evil prince walked closer and closer. Malcolm couldn't help but chuckle as he witnessed the fear expressed on the faces of both the King and Princess, as scared as they looked getting the location of the amulet would be easy.

Two of King Henrik's guards charged at him with their spears but Malcolm easily took both of them down with one quick fireball to both of their chests. Hildegard screamed in terror and buried her head in her father's shoulders as the guards burned below their feet.

"Who are you?" Henrik demanded trying his best to hide his fear, but failing miserably. "What do you want?"

"Please King Henrik I mean you no harm." Malcolm laughed as he put his hands up in defense.

"Then why burn down half my kingdom and kill my guards?"

"Well I had to get your attention some how didn't I? I am Prince Malcolm of Anakar by the way and for the records your guards attacked _me_ so self defense. And as for what I want it's quite simple your majesty. I want the location of the Amulet of Avalor."

"What importance is a simple necklace to you?"

"Oh I ensure you that it is no simple necklace. It is in fact the only thing powerful enough to stop me. I wish to contain it so I can destroy it and rule my kingdom in peace without fear of being overthrown. Surely with as many kingdoms as yours is allied with you must know of something."

"We don't share magical jewelry with other kingdoms. Are partnerships has to do with strictly business and nothing else."

"That's a shame." Malcolm replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Because I really didn't want to inflict harm on the royal family today." Using magic, Malcolm caused Hildegard to magically hover out of her father's grasp and hover over to Malcolm's reach. He then grabbed Hildegard and held him up to his chest and formed a fireball in his free hand. Hildegard was hyperventilating with fear, tears fell from her eyes as she started seeing her short life flash before her eyes.

"Malcolm you release my daughter this instance!" Henrik threatened.

"Sure just give me the location of the Amulet and I will let your daughter go. Refuse though, and she dies."

"I don't know where it I swear! Please just let her go!"

"Very well then," Malcolm replied disappointed "You know it's a real shame, your daughter was cute too."

"NO!"

"STOP!" A new voice hollerd out from behind Malcolm. Malcolm turned around and saw Sofia running into the throne room holding her amulet up for him to see. "You want the Amulet of Avalor? Come get it!"

"Sofia what are you doing here?" Hildegard gasped

"Saving your life that's what I'm doing," Sofia responded.

Malcolm just burst out laughing. "You little one are the one who possesses the mighty Amulet of Avalor? You, a small little girl?"

"The name is Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and yes I am the wielder of the Amulet of Avalor."

"You have got to be kidding me? A little girl? This isn't even worth my time, my strength, I would kill you with one punch."

"You won't get the chance," Sofia taunted.

"Oh please don't make me laugh." Malcolm scoffed "We all know you are no match for my magic. Hand over the amulet peacefully and I will let you live."

There was no way Sofia was going to hand over her amulet to this monster. But she also couldn't let her friend die.

"First you release my friend."

"Fine," Malcolm replied shoving Hildegard toward her father. Henrik instantly grabbed Hildegard and held her close. Malcolm then held his hand out and demanded Sofia in a serious, threatening tone , "Now hand it over!"

"Very well." Sofia then pulled out a rock she grabbed from outside and chunked it at Malcolm. Malcolm didn't have time to react before the rock hit him in the head knocking him to the floor. "Now King Henrik!" Sofia ordered. King Henrik instantly pulled out his sword and swung it towards Malcolm ready to strike him down. Only to everyone's surprise Malcolm regained his senses and grabbed Henrik's wrist midway through his swing. Malcolm then looked up and glared at Henrik with pure hatred in his eyes. Terror went through everyone's spine as Sofia and Hildegard watched helplessly as Henrik was turned to stone. Hildegard screamed as her father stood lifeless in front of her, now just a statue.

Malcolm then turned towards Sofia, eyes bleeding red and sweat dropping from his face as he growled through clinched teeth. "You made one big mistake."

"Hildy we got to get out of here now!" Sofia realized.

"But daddy..." Hildegard started to protest

"Now!"

Malcolm's entire body, then lit up in flames, Sofia and Hildegard's faces both lit up in shear terror as they witnessed Malcolm transform into a monster. Malcolm then shot a wall of fire at the two girls, that covered the whole width of the room.

"Run!" Sofia screamed, grabbing Hildegard's hand. The two girls ran out of the castle barely avoiding the flames that was chasing after them.

As the two girls ran Malcolm formed lighting in his hands and feet and started flying upwards, crashing through the ceiling of the castle.

"I will get your amulet Sofia!" Malcolm roared his eyes becoming red soulless and his voice becoming demonic. "And you will die!"

"Minimus!" Sofia screamed, hearing the call Minimus flew to the two girls and picked them up. "Get us out of here!" The three of them turned their head to the left as they heard what sounded like thunder. Their eyes widened in horror again as they saw Malcolm flying towards them with lighting coming from his hands.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Minimus screamed. He then flew off, going faster then he did in any of the fly derby races he had won, determined to lose the monster chasing after them.

"Sofia, he's still on our trail what do we do?" Hildegard screamed. Sofia's mind was racing trying to think of a answer, she had never experienced anybody this powerful and she was at a lost of what to do.

Malcolm then shot a bolt of lightning at the trio, and Sofia did the one thing she thought of. Remembering what the Secret library said, that her amulet was the only thing powerful enough to stop him, she used her amulet to block the lighting. The amulet absorbed the lighting and shot it back out at Malcolm, striking him. Malcolm screamed as the lightning electrocuted him and he fell into the sea below.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. "Well glad's that over" Minimus replied. "Let's not look for him."

"I have a feeling he's not gone though." Hildegard replied, still shaking from the whole event. "What that monster did to my kingdom, and my father." Hildegard's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh no, my father, he's he's..." Hildegard broke down in tears, not even able to finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry Hildy I really am," Sofia replied. She wish there was something she could do, to reverse what Malcolm did, but sadly she could do nothing. The only thing she could do was let Hildegard mourn over the loss of her father.

"Sofia," Minimus called out. "We can't stop this guy on our own. We got lucky this time but he won't be caught off guard like that again. We need help, and not just from your parents either. I mean real help."

"Your right," Sofia replied. "And I know just where to get it. From the kingdom where my Amulet originated from. The kingdom of Avalor!"

 **Oh yes I am bringing Elena into this story. You just thought she wasn't going to show up.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight." It was a long flight from Freezenburg to Avalor so Sofia spent a good chunk of the time filling Hildegard in on everything from the magic of her amulet to it's history and connection to the Princess of Avalor and Prince Malcolm's evil plans to destroy it. "your amulet is actually magical, and is from the kingdom of Avalor where we are traveling to? And it just so happens that this Princess Elena of Avalor was trapped in the amulet for forty one years until you freed her, and now we are seeking her help to stop this evil prince who believes your amulet is the only thing that can stop him?"

"That's pretty much it yeah."

"You definitely have a strange life."

"It is interesting at times I will admit." Sofia noticed Elena's castle from the distance and realized they had arrived. "We're here, Minimus bring us down." Minimus lowered the two girls at the castle gates, where Sofia quickly jumped off.

"Hildy you stay here and watch Minimus for me while I go find Elena."

"Oh no I am not going to sit here alone with a smelly horse while there is a evil prince out there trying to kill us. I'm coming with you." Hildegard jumped off the horse and ran off with Sofia. Sofia decided it was better not to push the issue, after all Hildegard just watched her father get turned to stone and her kingdom destroyed, witnessing something like that at her age was enough to traumatize her.

"Smelly?" Minimus scoffed offended once the two girls ran off, "Man, I should of left you back in Freezenburg!"

"We need to speak to Princess Elena." Sofia told the guard at the gate.

"Did the Princess summon for you?"

"No but I am a friend of hers from Enchancia and it is really important..."

"Unless Princess Elena summoned for you, you are not allowed to..."

"It's okay Higgins." Elena came down riding on Skyler, one of her Jaguins, which Hildegard instantly took note of.

"What is that?"

"That is a Jaguin, a race of flying creatures on this island."

"And we talk." Skyler replied, causing Hildegard to jump backwards in surprise. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"A talking winged Jaguar?" Hildegard gasped "I want one."

"Sorry we are only native to Avalor, and we make horrible pets, what with are singing and recklessness, not to mention we are nearly impossible to castle break."

"What brings you all the way out here Sofia?" Elena asked

"Oh I wish on better terms. But I am in need of your help."

"After helping free me from that Amulet after forty one years I owe you. What is the problem?"

"What do you know about the Amulet of Katmeer?"

"Not much from the top of my head, but there is a book about magical jewels in the castle library."

"We need to see it right now?"

"Why? What's important about it?"

"There is a evil Prince that has possession of it and is wanting to use it to destroy my Amulet."

"What? Why?"

"He believes it is the only thing that can destroy his Amulet, there is a evil wizard trapped in the amulet that he is trying to free, which he won't be able to do if the amulet of Katmeer is destroyed."

"I see, let's see what we can find." Elena led the two girls into the library where the two of them saw Elena's younger sister Isabel sitting on a chair reading a book of her own. Hearing the door open caused Isabel to look up and see who was entering. Her eyes widened and she instantly jumped out of her seat at the sight of Sofia.

"Sofia!" Isabel ran over to her friend and leaped into her arms wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Good to see you again what brings you here?"

"A evil prince trying to kill us." Hildegard said bluntly.

"Hildy!"

"Well it's true!" Hildegard responded

"Wait kill you? Who's trying to kill you, why would anyone try to kill you?"

"It doesn't matter because it's not going to happen." Sofia responded calmly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulders. "But we need a favor, where is your book on magical jewels?"

"Second shelf on your right, on the third row."

"Thanks so much."Sofia ran to the bookshelf and within a few seconds found the book she was looking for. Judging by how dusty it was, nobody had opened the book in a while. Sofia handed the book to Elena, who blew the dust off the cover and took the book to one of the tables in the library and opened it.

"Here it is, the amulet of Katmeer." Elena began, "The amulet of Katmeer originates from the kingdom of Katmeer, located three hundred miles east of Avalor in the Atlantic Ocean. The amulet was created during a volcano eruption, when some lava fell into the water and molded and hardened into stone. The royal sorcerer to the king found the red shining stone and seeing how shiny it was, enchanted it and turned it into a jewel as a gift. Years later some raiders invaded the castle and stole many of the kings jewels, including the amulet. During the escape the amulet somehow fell out of the coach they were driving and nobody seen it sense."

"I was told that Merlin trapped the evil wizard Sirus in it, he must have found it at some point and used it to imprison Sirus." Sofia responded

"Is there anyway to destroy it?" Hildegard asked

"There is one weakness that can be used to destroy it, but it's going to be a little hard to come by. Only something with absolute zero temperature is cold enough to shatter the stone."

"What is the coldest point of Freezenburg Hildegard?"

"Um about fifty below?"

"Will that work?"

"I'm afraid not, the coldest temperatures we have on record have come from the South pole of about two hundred and fifty below. We need something at least that cold to destroy the amulet."

"You think that Cedric has a spell that can create absolute zero temperatures?" Hildegard asked

"Maybe, but even if he does reaching Malcolm's amulet with all the magic he has is going to be a tough task."

"I can lend you all the help you need." Elena asked "I can offer mine and my entire fleet of knights to stop this mad man."

"You don't have to put yourself through all of that for me."

"Sofia you helped save my kingdom, it is now my turn to return the favor."

Malcolm drug himself out of the cold water surrounding Freezenburg. He used heat from his fire powers to help keep himself warm enough to survive the below freezing temperatures of the water. Once on dry land he dried himself off with his fire powers before picking up the amulet that rested around his neck.

"Tell me Sirus, are you able to conjure up a crystal ball? I would like to see what our little enemy is up to?"

"You underestimate the powers that I possess." Sirus growled, right as a crystal ball materialized in Malcolm's right hand. "Look into the ball and ask the ball to show you exactly it is you want to spy on."

"Show me Princess Sofia." a image of Sofia suddenly appeared inside the ball, revealing her to be in the kingdom of Avalor, talking to the Princess.

"I recognize that kingdom," Malcolm said "Avalor."

"The birthplace of Sofia's amulet." Sirus added

"It appears that our little princess is seeking help from the kingdom that created her pesky amulet. How cute. But no matter, I will march down there and destroy that kingdom and all it's civilians."

"Actually I have a better idea." Sirus spoke up.

"Oh really? What do you suggest?"

"There is another sorcerer down there named Shuriki. She and the Princess of Avalor has had a few altercations, and she would love nothing more then get her revenge on both Elena _and_ Sofia. We recruit her and we can offer Avalor up to her as a reward once the two princesses are disposed of."

"Yes, after all I don't need Avalor, this Shuriki girl can have it once I destroy the princesses."

"Then once them and the amulet of Avalor is destroyed I can finally get out of my prison."

"Don't worry my evil wizard friend I haven't forgotten our bargain. Now let's go see this sorceress. But first I think it's time we put this miserable kingdom out of it's misery." Malcolm then stomped his foot on the snowy surface. He smiled manically as the snow suddenly became stone and spread across the whole kingdom. Suddenly the trees, houses and civilians all became stone, freezing in their place with horrified looks on their faces. Within minutes the entire kingdom and all it's citizens were nothing but stone, the sky surrounding the kingdom shined blood red, a sign of the spell laid upon the kingdom. Malcolm walked away laughing at what he had just done. With his powers he could bring a whole kingdom down with just the stomp of his foot. With a second sorcerer on his team, he believed he would be unstoppable.

 **What? You really didn't think I was going to have Elena in this story and not her arch foe Shuriki did you? You underestimate me.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was after dark by the time Sofia finally arrived back in Enchancia. The crazy past events had taken all day, and by the time Sofia finally arrived back to the castle her whole family was waiting for her with a worried look on their face.

"Sofia, where have you been all day?" Sofia's mother Queen Miranda asked "When you didn't show up for dinner your father sent out a searching party, we have been worried sick over you."

"I'm sorry" Sofia replied

"What's Hildegard doing here?" Miranda asked noticing Hildigard's presence, "You know your not supposed to invite friends over without asking me or your father's permission first."

"There is a logical explanation for everything Queen Miranda I swear." Princess Elena spoke up,

"Princess Elena?" Sofia's father King Roland spoke up in surprise when they noticed Elena's presence. "What are you doing here?" King Roland turned to Sofia "You have been to both Freezenburg _and_ Avalor today? Alone?"

"Dad I can explain everything." Sofia replied

"And we can't wait to here it." Miranda answered sternly crossing her arms.

"But first let's call off the search party." Roland fetched the castle steward Baileywick. "Call off the search Baileywick, Princess Sofia has been found."

"Right away your majesty."

Roland then turned his attention back to Sofia, putting his hands on his hips he asked Sofia sternly "Now just what is going on here."

Inside the throne room Sofia, Hildegard and Elena filled the royal family in on everything. Sofia mentioned the secret library calling her to Freezenburg, and about the story of Prince Malcolm and the evil Sorcerer in the amulet. Sofia also mentioned about the Sorcerer Sirus gave Malcolm power despite being trapped in the amulet and how he used it to attack Freezenburg. Hildigard tearfully mentioned about how Malcolm turned her King Henrick into stone, causing Amber to comfort her friend. Elena then added that Sofia flew to Avalor for help.

"Malcolm believes my amulet is the only thing powerful enough to stop him." Sofia finished. "And he will stop at nothing to destroy it, and doesn't care who he kills to get it."

"Can't we just give him the amulet on a promise that he leaves you and all of us alone?" Amber asked horrified at everything Sofia just said

"And let that monster win?" Sofia replied surprised at Amber's cowardly suggestion "He turned his own brother to stone to secure the throne and will kill anybody to get to my amulet."

"Including my father." Hildigard added

"We can not let him win." Sofia said "We do, then all those he killed will have died for nothing."

"That is not going to happen." Roland replied

"What are we supposed to do?" Amber asked worried "We don't stand a chance against a man that powerful. He can wipe out a whole army by himself. What do we have that can stop him?"

"A sorcerer of your own." Cedric suddenly popped up behind him. "I was just own my way to the shop were I get the ingredients for my spells when I heard your conversation. And I want to offer my assistance."

"No offense Cedric but I still don't think we can trust you after that stunt you pulled with the medusa stone." Amber snapped

"Now Amber Cedric has worked hard to regain our trust." Roland replied "And he's right. We could use someone with magic to counter this Prince Malcolm."

"Am I the only one who recalls Cedric not being a very good magician?"

"He has come through when it matters." Sofia replied "When Prisma attacked me with Grimhilde's crown it was Cedric's magic that helped save me."

"Amber, I know I have done some bad things." Cedric bent down and put his hands on Amber's shoulders in hopes to get her to trust him. "I have let you down and broke your trust. But I am a different sorcerer than I once was. I am on your side."

Amber sighed "I hope you are. My sister's life is at stake here."

"It won't be just him out there." Roland ensured "I will have my entire army of knights and guards ready for if he shows up."

"Which he will." Sofia replied "If he attacked Freezenburg he will attack Enchancia."

"I too have my knights on their way." Elena added "When Malcolm comes we will be ready."

"And I will be ready with my amulet to stop him." Sofia responded.

"No!" Roland answered sternly.

"What?"

"I refuse to have you out there on the battleground."

"But I was told my amulet is the one thing that can stop him."

"Which is the exact reason why I refuse to have you out there. You are his target as long as you possess that amulet. If you are out there in the war zone that will only make it easier for him to get you. And I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"But how can my amulet be used to stop Malcolm if I hide away if the castle?"

"I will hold on to it." Cedric ensured.

"Daddy you really can't trust Cedric with that thing." Amber protested.

"Amber, I use to want to use Sofia's amulet to take over the kingdom, I will admit that. But now, if you trust me with it. I ensure you Sofia will be safe. He will turn his attention onto me, and I will be able to counter his magic with my own. This is the safest way."

"Cedric's right." Roland answered.

"I trust him." James responded.

"Sofia do you trust me?" Cedric asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I always trusted you Cedric, even when nobody else did. I know I made a promise to never take it off. And that's a promise I have tried hard to keep, but if you think it will be safer in your hands than take it." Sofia took off her amulet and handed it to Cedric.

"You will get this back I promise." Cedric ensured "I will use this to take Malcolm down."

"In the meantime you kids will all be locked in Sofia's room for safety wise, Baileywick will watch over you four during that time."

"Aww. I can't assist in battle either?" James whined

"No, war is no place for kids. If anything happened to you out there I would never forgive myself."

"Seriously James sometimes I don't know what's wrong with you," Amber replied.

In a small cottage deep in the woods of Avalor Shuriki was busy planning her next attempt to seize the throne of Avalor and get revenge on Elena. Shuriki was responsible of killing Elena's parents the former king and queen of Avalor, and trapping Elena in the Amulet of Avalor for forty one years and seizing the throne during that time. But with the help of Sofia, Elena was able to get freed and took back the throne. Now in hiding, Shuriki was secretly plotting on how she was going to re capture the throne. The sound of a knock on her door distracted her train of thought. She opened the door to find some strange man she never met before with long hair tied back in a pony tail, and a thick black beard. He also sported a red amulet around his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shuriki demanded.

"Forgive me for intruding," The man said "My name is Prince Malcolm of Anakar and I could be of use of your assistance."

"Sorry, not interested. I am very busy."

"What if I told you I can ensure you can get what you want the most in your life?"

"Oh I'm sure you can not get me what I want."

"Oh I'm sure I can." Malcolm ensured "You see I know that you crave the throne of Avalor." Shuriki raised a eyebrow in surprise at Malcolm's response. How did he know that? "And I also know that you want revenge on the princess who cost you the throne. What if I can ensure you that you can get both of those things?"

"And just how can you promise that?" Shuriki asked curious."

"With this?" Malcolm pointed to his amulet. Shuriki just gave him a weird look.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh but we are." A new voice said from inside the amulet.

"Where did that come from?" Shuriki asked confused.

"Inside the amulet my dear."

"Your amulet talks?"

"Temporarily my dear." The voice inside the amulet said "See, just like you trapped Princess Elena in the amulet of Avalor, I too am trapped in this one. I am a sorcerer who goes by the name of Sirus. I got trapped inside this amulet by Merlin, but I can still grant those that possess the amulet powers if they promise to free me."

"That's very nice but what does this have to do with me?" Shuriki asked

"See I have already seized my kingdom," Malcolm replied "But before I turned my brother into stone he told me that the Amulet of Avalor was powerful enough to stop me. The amulets owner Princess Sofia has called for the help of your enemy, Princess Elena. Since I already have my kingdom under my rule, you help me defeat Sofia, then I will ensure that Elena is struck down and Avalor will be yours again _permanently._ "

Shuriki let out a sly smile, she liked the idea of finishing off her mortal enemy.

"You make a tempting pitch my friend."

"So do we have a deal?" Malcolm held out his right hand. Shuriki let out a haunting chuckle and accepted his hand.

"We have a deal."

"Welcome aboard then, _partner._ "

 **So as you can probably tell I am borrowing elements from previous episodes of Sofia the First in order to keep this as up to date with the TV show as possible The most current episode I referenced was "In Cedric we trust" where Cedric makes peace with Roland after the events in "Day of the Sorcerers." Even though I have been planning this story for a couple years I made sure I was as up to date with the show as possible before I started writing this.**

 **Anyway till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin I would like to say that Incredible's 2 is AMAZING. Go see it if you haven't already.**

As much as Sofia hated hit, she, Amber, James and Hildegard were all locked in Sofia's room as everybody else prepared to fight Malcolm once he arrived. Baileywick stayed in the room with the kids in order to keep them company and keep there mind off the dangerous situation but it did little to ease Sofia's fears and determination to help. This was her battle, she was the only one out there that had gone up against Malcolm and knew how to beat him, she should be out there she believed. But with her door locked from the outside the only way she could escape was through her bedroom window, but with Baileywick in the room and her bedroom on the top floor in the castle her chances of sneaking out were slim.

"Don't worry Sofia, you are safe as long as you are in here." Baileywick ensured as he poured Sofia a cup of tea, trying so hard to calm her down. "Your father has taken every measure possible to ensure yours and the rest of you kids safety."

"He doesn't know Malcolm the way I do." Sofia argued "Malcolm is relentless, determined, he won't stop until he gets exactly what he wants, and that is me and my amulet destroyed. And he has the magic to do it."

"Which is why you need to be in here."

"No," Sofia thought to herself "it's why I shouldn't. Malcolm will kill everyone to get to me. I can't let that happen."

Just outside of Enchancia Malcolm stared through a telescope at the castle and saw the army that awaited him outside. He had to give King Roland and Princess Elena credit, both parties brought hundreds of guards and knights to battle him, including a fellow sorcerer.

"It appears that Sofia tipped her daddy off." Malcolm spatted "He has a whole army and a sorcerer waiting for us."

"Lucky for you then you have two sorcerers." Shuriki responded.

"Let's get this done," Sirus added. Shuriki shot her wand in the sky and soon the entire sky turned red as blood.

"He's here." Elena gasped noticing the sky turning red.

"Brace yourself men, we are at war." Roland responded calmly.

Inside the castle Amber was the first one to notice the redness of the sky. "Sofia look, the skies!"

"Oh no he's hear." Sofia gasped

"Children remain calm, your father has it handled."

"How can you be so sure?" Amber questioned

"I have known your father for several years, he has never gone into anything unprepared. He has this under control."

The knights readied their swords as Malcolm and Shuriki walked slowly and calmly toward the castle. The archers stood on the castle balcony and readied their bows. Elena growled in disgust as she saw her old enemy with Malcolm.

"I don't know what I should be more surprised of," Elena growled "The fact that you are still alive or the fact your working with this monster?"

"Now that's no way to talk to my new partner." Shuriki laughed "And it should be no surprise to you, once he told me you were working with Sofia he promised me Avalor if I helped kill her and you."

"We will see who's still alive after this."

"This is your one warning." Roland replied firmly. "Turn around and leave Enchancia at once, or we will forced to attack."

"Now your Majesty I just walked a long way to get here, I don't plan on leaving till I get what I want, and I believe we both know what that is."

"Not going to happen."

"How about this then, I will spare you and your kingdom as well as your other children if you just hand over the amulet and Sofia. I'm afraid she has angered me to much to warrant sparing. Refuse and I take the two of them by force as well as wipe and you and your entire kingdom."

"That is not a option," Roland growled.

"Then you just signed your death note." Malcolm fired a blast of fire toward Roland's way but Cedric instantly jumped in the way and fired his wand destroying the flames with a spell.

"You didn't think the King would go into a battle against magic with a little bit of magic of his on did you?" Cedric laughed.

"Don't worry, we outnumber you in the magic department!" Shuriki laughed.

"Attack!" Roland demanded, instantly the guards charged the two sorcerers, and the archers fired their arrows. Shuriki cast a spell that sent all the guards flying in multiple direction while Malcolm blasted fire at the balcony sending the archers falling.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped watching the battle unfold from her room. Dealing with Malcolm was bad enough but adding Shuriki put Enchancia in a huge disadvantage. They wouldn't stand a chance for long. She had to get out there, find some way to use to amulet to stop Malcolm and save her kingdom.

What she needed was a distraction so she could make her exit, and she knew the best person to cause one. Wasting no time she walked over to her stepbrother and whispered in his ear. "James I need a distraction, I'm going to make a brake for it."

"Say no more." James replied with a mischievous smirk. Grabbing a cup of tea he faked tripping and spilled the whole cup on Amber's dress.

"My dress!" Amber screamed "You did that on purpose you toad!"

"What? No I didn't." James lied

"Did too, I stood there and saw you."

"That's a lie,"

"Is not!"

With Baileywick distracted trying to break up the argument and cleaning Amber's dress, Sofia opened her bedroom window and started climbing outside. Once outside she started slowly climbing the bricks up to Cedric's workshop.

After three minutes of Amber scolding James the three kids and Baileywick suddenly noticed something. "Where's Sofia?" Amber turned toward the open window and her eyes widened in realization "Oh no!"

The kids and Baileywick ran to the window, after not seeing Sofia on the ground they looked up and saw Sofia climbing to the open Window in Cedric's workshop. "Sofia, get down from there!"

"I can't!" Sofia shouted back "I'm sorry Mr. Baileywick but I am the only one who can stop Malcolm." Sofia climbed through the open window and Baileywick unlocked Sofia's door and ran towards Cedric's workshop, hoping to stop Sofia from getting herself killed.

Sofia knew what she needed, once inside she grabbed a wand from Cedric's desk. "This should even the fight a bit." She instantly heard the footsteps of Baileywick running upstairs. Not wanting him to intervene she cast a spell that caused vines to cover the door, locking Baileywick out.

"Sofia please," Baileywick pleaded, struggling to unlock the door. "Your going to get yourself killed."

"I'm sorry Baileywick, I wouldn't disobey a order and put myself in danger if I had another choice." Sofia cast a floating spell then jumped out the window, floating gently down to the ground.

Outside the castle entrance Elena was struggling to avoid the blast coming from Shuriki's wand. She grabbed a shield to protect her from Shuriki's blast, but she was to far away to attack her with her sword, and with no other prominent weapon she had no way to counter Shuriki's strikes. Soon Elena's shield busted and broke to pieces, sending Elena flying through the concrete pavement.

"I'm a little disappointed Elena," Shuriki laughed "I thought you would put up more of a fight." Shuriki lifted her wand ready to go for the kill only to find herself get blasted from a shot of her own and getting flown across the ground. Laying on the ground Shuriki lifted her head to see Sofia standing several yards away with a wand in her own hand.

"Sofia?" Elena gasped as Sofia helped her off the ground "But how...?"

"Doesn't matter but take this wand, it's time for a fair fight." Sofia handed Elena the wand she snatched. A determined smile forming on her face she turned towards Shuriki who was just now picking herself off the floor.

"How about we even the odds a bit Shuriki?"

"You think cause you have a wand now the odds are even?" Shuriki shot back "I am a real sorceress while you are a just a pretty little princess waving a wand around like a toy."

"We will see about that." Elena shot her wand and the two went to battle.

With Elena taking care of Shuriki Sofia ran to find Cedric. Cedric had Sofia's amulet with him and even though Sofia willingly gave it up and trusted Cedric with it, she needed it if she was going to take out Malcolm. Sofia soon spotted him battling Malcolm. Cedric stood in front of Roland and his army, blocking every fire blast that Malcolm tossed his way.

"Come on now is that the best you can do?" Cedric taunted "I can do this all day!"

"Not even close!" Malcolm then created a giant fireball with his hands the size of a small boulder. Getting nervous Cedric held out his wand with shaky hands hoping to block it. The fireball was to big though. It hit the ground and with a large blast sent Cedric, Roland and the entire royal army flying though the air.

"DAD!" Sofia screamed. Sofia ran up to where his dad laid, to her relief he was still alive and awake, but badly wounded.

"Sofia?" Roland softly gasped seeing her run up to him "What are you doing out here? You need to hide now."

"Sorry, I have to do this." Sofia picked up Roland's sword and shield and started charging after Malcolm.

"Sofia don't!" Roland screamed

"Sofia?" Cedric gasped as he saw Sofia charging Malcolm.

"So, the young Princess has guts after all?" Malcolm laughed.

"You made the wrong decision coming here," Sofia growled.

"Actually princess, it is you that made the wrong decision." Malcolm shot a blast at Sofia, and before Sofia could swerve out of the way, the blast hit her shield and completely turned the shield to ash.

"You have no protection this time Sofia," Malcolm laughed as he fired another shot towards Sofia. Sofia readied herself for the blast but suddenly Cedric jumped out in front of her taking the blast for her.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia screamed seeing Cedric fall to the ground. "No!"

"You should worry about yourself Sofia," Malcolm replied "Nobody can save you this time."

"Want to bet?!" Malcolm suddenly found himself get hit with a blast that knocked him off his feet. He looked up to see Elena standing over him with a wand in hand.

"You lay one hand on that Princess and you will find yourself nothing but a rat for the rest of your short life."

Still on the ground Malcolm turned and stared at Sofia who was clinging hard to Cedric's wounded body.

"You win this round Sofia, but I will be back." Smoke surrounded Malcolm and he vanished by the time it cleared.

"Where's Shuriki?" Sofia asked

"Vanished when she found herself outmatched."

"Get the village doctor, hurry!" Sofia replied "My dad and Cedric are badly wounded."

"I will be back as quickly as I can!"

"Sofia." Cedric responded in a weak whisper,

"Don't talk Cedric it will be all right." Sofia responded, tears forming in her eyes. With the threat over Roland had walked up to check on Cedric and Baileywick, Amber, James, Hildegard, and Miranda had left the castle and walked over to once they knew it was safe.

"This is all my fault!" Sofia wept, "If I had just stayed in the castle as I was told this wouldn't have happened. Forgive me Cedric."

"No, forgive _me_ Sofia."

"Forgive you? For what?"

"You always treated me nicer then anyone else, and was the one true friend I ever had, and for years I repaid your friendship with trying to take over the kingdom. I never deserved anyone like you. You saved me from a dark and dangerous path, and showed me that there was indeed good inside me. I can never repay you for what you have done for me."

"You just did," Sofia sobbed "You saved me."

"And you saved me." Cedric responded, he was fading fast, his voice was so weak it was barely a whisper. "Sofia, you must not let Malcolm win. You need to stop him no matter what the cost. _You,_ are the kingdom's greatest hope now. Be the hero, I know you are."

Cedric..." Sofia sobbed "Please."

"Save the kingdom." Cedric closed his eyes and his neck tilted backward in Sofia's hands, he was gone.

"Cedric, no... No!" Sofia cried as she held Cedric's body to her own and wept hard. Everybody who was witnessed closed their eyes and lowered their heads, in morning and respect for their fallen friend.

Suddenly something amazing happened, Sofia saw the pink glow of her amulet getting brighter and brighter from inside Cedric's cloak pocket, then Cedric's entire body started glowing a bright yellow. Sofia and everybody present stared in amazement as they watched the event unfold, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly Cedric opened his eyes and let out a loud gasp and he felt life returning to him.

"Mr. Cedric, your alive!" Sofia cried as she hugged her friend tightly.

"What happened?" Cedric gasped

"It was my amulet." Sofia responded "It brought you back to life."

"But how?"

"For each deed performed for better or for worse, a power is granted a blessing or a curse. You risked your life to save mine while in possession of my amulet so the amulet must have granted you a second chance at life as a gift."

"Cedric you will be rewarded greatly for what you just did." Roland responded walking up and hugging Cedric for his bravery.

"No need to sire, I just did my job."

"I hate to be spoil the party." Amber replied "But Malcolm is still out there, and he said he would return."

"And we will be ready." Roland replied

"We will." Cedric replied "When he returns we will be there ready to finish the job. He will not get away again."

"That is something, I determined on." Sofia responded. If she wasn't already determined on stopping Malcolm she was now. He attacked her family, and almost killed Cedric. She was going to stop him, no matter what the cost.

 **What? You didn't** ** _really_ think I would kill Cedric did you? I still need him for the rest of this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everybody here in America had a happy fourth of July, mine was really great.**

 **This story is going by faster then what I originally thought it would go, because of that this story is going to end up not being one of my longer ones. It's not going to be extremely short by any means I believe, but it's not going to be a twenty chapter story either.**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

"Well that went well." Sirus taunted when Malcolm and Shuriki returned to Anakar. Malcolm sat on the throne in deep thought as he pondered what to do next. He definitely underestimated Sofia. Despite her age she had proved to be quit the adversary, and brave and strong beyond her years.

"Quite you magical piece of jewelry I'm trying to think."

"And look what your thinking has got you." Sirus scolded "You think you can just attack any old kingdom and win just because you have powers? Sofia is not your average foe Malcolm, you want to beat her you have to out think her."

"Yes, I do need to out think her, and out think her I will. I think I have a plan, I will abduct a member of her family and force her to hand over her amulet in exchange for their life. Sofia may be stubborn, but I think she will find herself unable to let a loved one die over her stupid amulet."

"As much as I agree with you on that just how do you think you will get inside?" Shuriki asked joining the conversation. "I hate to break it to you but we exactly don't have the element of surprise. After our failed attack they will be expecting us."

"Just release me from my amulet Malcolm." Sirus demanded. "With me out I can unleash my maximum power and level Enchancia to the ground."

"No!" Malcolm shouted

"You dare defy the great Sirus? Do you forget who gave you those powers to begin with!?"

Malcolm turned the glowing part of the amulet toward him and glared right into it. "Need _me_ to remind you that you are stuck in that amulet and need _my_ help to get loose? I already have enough power to defeat Sofia, all I need now is a plan. I don't even really need you anymore. I am just keeping you around because of our deal. But don't forget who is in charge here wizard. Or you just might find yourself back in ocean where I found you. Oh and don't even think about trying to prove your more powerful than me by taking away my magic, because if you do, I will bury you underground so deep you will never, ever be found by anyone. I am in control here, and if you ever want to be released you will help me take out that amulet and Sofia. Otherwise you will go back where I found you. What do you say about that _wizard?"_

Sirus growled "You think you have enough power to beat her, but how do you think you will get into the castle and abduct anyone with just the power of fire, flight and stone? Here's a newsflash for you Prince Malcolm..."

"It's KING Malcolm!" Malcolm roared "My brother is no more, I rule this kingdom so you will refer to me as King and nothing else, do we have a understanding?"

"My apologies _King_ Malcolm, as I was saying, how do you think you can get inside without being spotted with the powers you have?"

"What are you saying?"

"You think you have enough magic to pull something like that off? You will fail and then you will be killed for your actions."

"And what would you suggest wizard? A new power?"

"Precisely."

"Well spit it out."A bright red glow then came from the red amulet and spread to Malcolm's entire body. Malcolm stared at his body in confusion at what just happened "What did you do to me?" Malcolm demanded

"Only gave you the power of teleportation. Now you have the power to teleport your way to the castle unseen."

"This is amazing!" Malcolm chuckled,"Well done Sirus, you can stay after all." Then he stared into his crystal ball that set on a small table in front of his throne. "Now show me the perfect person for abduction." The crystal ball then showed Malcolm Amber talking to Sofia. The picture was blurry but he could still make out what Amber and Sofia was saying.

"I can't believe you would try something crazy like that, you could have got yourself killed." The vision of Amber said through the ball.

"I'm sorry Amber, but it was the only way to stop Malcolm."

"Promise me you want put yourself in danger like that." Amber hugged Sofia "Your my sister, I can't picture myself losing you. I love you."

"I love you to sis, I promise"

"So Sofia has a sister." Malcolm chuckled "I think we have found our next target."

Enchancia was throwing a small celebration that night in Cedric's honor. Despite knowing that Malcolm was still on the loose and that he could attack again at any moment Roland wanted to celebrate Cedric's bravery on the battle field that day, Roland especially honored the fact that Cedric willingly offered to sacrifice his own life to save Sofia when Malcolm fired his wand at her. Cedric appreciated the celebration but he was not much in the celebrating mood. And not just because Malcolm was still out there. He still felt guilty for all those times he tried to take over the kingdom. Yes he had reformed and proven himself to Roland, especially today, but it did little to make him feel better about everything he had done.

As the celebration was still going, Cedric silently slipped off outside and stared at the night time stars in thought. Roland was the first to notice Cedric outside, concerned Roland went out and confronted him.

"We'll get Malcolm." Roland responded, thinking that was what Cedric was concerned about. "I promise."

"That's not all that's on my mind Sire." Cedric sighed

"What's wrong."

Cedric let out a depressed sigh "For years all I dreamed about was taking over the kingdom. I felt unappreciated and it blinded me to the point that I never saw just how much Sofia admired me. I betrayed her friendship with my selfish desires, I was a horrible person and a even more horrible friend."

"That was the old you though. You have changed, I see that."

"But have I truly made it up to all of you? Have I truly made up for my past sins?"

"You saved Sofia's life earlier, I think that makes up for all your past deeds. Whatever you did in the past Cedric, it's truly in the past. Everyone has forgiven you. Now you, have to forgive yourself for what happened."

Cedric felt a small tear form touched that Roland truly had forgiven him for his past sins. Satisfied and feeling a huge wave of appreciation he bowed to the king. "Thank you Sire. And trust me we will catch Malcolm before he strikes again. I am already thinking of ways to lore that maniac out into a trap." Cedric formed a fake amulet in his hand with his wand and showed it to Rolend "Malcolm is after the amulet, so if we can lore him to us with this, we can hit him from all sides. All we need is a few more sorcerers to help with this trap and we can overpower him."

"But what about Sofia? Malcolm is after her too."

"Unfortunately last time there was a cloned version of the princess it didn't go well. But maybe we don't need to use her."

"What are you suggesting?"

Cedric cast a spell that caused the Amulet to hover in place, four feet off the ground. He then created a Sofia hologram real enough to make it look like the real thing.

"I call it a hologram sire. Makes it look like Sofia is there without it being the real her. We will send out a message in Sofia's name offering up the amulet to him. Malcolm will show up and see what he believes is Sofia offering the amulet to him in a surrender."

"And what about verbal contact. What if Malcolm notices Sofia is suddenly silent and gets suspicious?"

"I have that taken care of too." Cedric zapped the hologram and suddenly the hologram started talking

" _I surrender Malcolm, take the amulet, just spare mine and my familie's life please?!"_

"Impressive." Roland admired "Well done Cedric. Now how about those other sorcerers?"

"Trust me I know how to get in contact with a few really quick."

Later that night Malcolm stood on a cliff on the outer banks of Enchancia staring down at the castle in the distance. Creating a crystal ball, he saw Amber get into bed for the night. In just a few short minutes the whole castle will be in their rooms asleep, it would be then that he would strike.

Ten minutes later Malcolm cast a teleporting spell and teleported into the castle. Sirus then gave Malcolm the power to cause all the castle guards to fall asleep so not to interfere with his plans. Levitating off the floor a few inches to make as little sound as possible Malcolm made his way up to Amber's room. He opened the door and saw her peacefully asleep in her bed, exhausted after a terrifying day, she had no idea that her night was going to be even more terrifying. Walking quietly up to Amber's bed to avoid her waking up and giving away his position, he put one hand over Amber's mouth causing her to wake up and give a muffled scream.

"Shhh..." Malcolm whispered putting the index finger of his free hand over his lips to shush her. Malcolm stared down at the horrified Amber, nearly hyperventilating from her fear and chuckled "I can't let you scream right yet my dear, you will give me away. Now I'm going to cast a spell on you my dear, a spell that will temporarily paralyze you and prevent you from struggling. Then, as I drag you out of the castle, then you will have my permission to scream."

Malcolm's only response was a muffled scream coming from the struggling Amber. "I couldn't make out what you just said dear but I assume that you agree with me." Malcolm then placed his index finger on Amber's neck. Amber let out several muffled screams as she felt her entire body from her waist down go numb and limp. She couldn't move, no way to fight back, no way to escape.

"Now when I remove my hand, I want you to let out the _loudest_ scream you have ever done. Do it for Uncle Malcolm my dear."

Amber did scream when Malcolm removed his hand. Not because Malcolm told her too, but because she was legit terrified at what that monster might do next. She screamed for her dad to help, screamed that Malcolm was inside, and screamed for somebody to save her. Her screams instantly woke up King Roland, Sofia, Queen Miranda and Prince James, and everybody else in the castle.

"Amber?!" Roland gasped. Roland bolted out of bed, grabbed his sword and bolted down the hallway towards Amber's door.

"Good job my dear," Malcolm laughed as he picked up the limp Amber from her bed. "Now hang on tight, this next part might be rough." With one last demonic laugh Malcolm teleported right out of the castle, taking the terrified Amber with her.

The rest of the royal family busted in Amber's room a second later, only to let out a horrified gasp to see that Amber was gone.

"No!?" Miranda cried tears streaming down her face in fear. "Amber?"

"That monster's gone to far now," Roland growled.

As everyone stared in horror at the crime scene Sofia noticed a message burned into the floor next to Amber's bed.

"Dad theres something written over there." Sofia walked over to Amber's bed and knelt down to read the message. What she read sent a horrified chill down the spine of everyone in that room.

" _Surrender the Amulet of Avalor in twenty four hours, or Princess Amber dies!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a guess reviewer ask why I had Elena use a wand against Shuriki instead of her Scepter. Honestly I hate to admit it but it never crossed my mind. Even though I do watch Elena I don't watch it as much as I do Sofia so it didn't don on me that Elena's scepter could actually counter Shuriki. I apologize for that mistake, I will make sure next battle she is in I will use Elena's scepter.**

At some point after her abduction Amber had fallen asleep because when she woke up she found her wrists shackled to a wall with her feet dangling a couple inches off the ground. Sitting on his throne to her right was Malcolm who was repeatedly making and extinguishing fireballs in his hands. Despite the fact that his head was turned away from Amber, he heard her struggling against her shackles and knew she was awake and trying to escape.

"You'll find those shackles impossible to break from." Malcolm said calmly. "Shuriki made those with magic, and only magic can break them free."

"Why, why are you doing this to me? Where did you take me?"

"You are back in my kingdom of Anakar." Malcolm replied "And as for why you are here, I'm pretty sure it would be obvious by now."

"You're going to kill me?"

Malcolm laughed "Kill you? Oh Amber if I wanted to kill you I would have done it when I had you pinned in your room. No, you are just bait, so that your sister brings me what I want."

"Sofia will never give you her amulet!" Amber hissed

"Oh but I am sure she will. _If_ she ever wants to see you again alive that is."

"But you said you didn't want to kill me?"

"Oh I don't, but sometimes in life tough choices have to be made. See I didn't want to kill my brother, but he just had to be given the kingdom instead of me, the rightful heir."

"Well seeing the type of person you are it's no wonder you weren't given the kingdom."

"My _tough_ personality has nothing to do with the fact that the throne was my _birth right._ Yet father chose my younger brother Stephen over me. Claimed I was not worthy and he had to put what's best for Anakar over birth rights. I was heart broken, I was _furious!_ Can you imagine being denied something that was rightfully yours by birth and having to watch as it was passed on to someone else."

"No," Amber replied "I cannot. I have always been given what was truly mine. But that still doesn't excuse killing your own brother." Amber then saw King Stephen still as stone parked on the left side of the throne. "Especially like that."

"You say that now Amber, but what if your brother Prince James was given the throne instead of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your the rightful heir aren't you?" Malcolm pushed forward, getting a inch from Amber's face to intimidate her. Amber cringed and nearly gagged at the smell of Malcolm's breath, he had fish for lunch and his breath still reeked of it. "You are the first born are you not?"

"Yes I'm the first born but what does that have to...?"

"What if dear ol' daddy decided _you_ weren't fit to rule and decided James would be better suited as king?"

"He wouldn't."

"I thought the same thing, then BAM!" Malcolm clapped his hands loudly in Amber's ear, Amber flinched at the sudden burst of loud noise "My father made my brother king instead. What if your father made James king over you? Or even worst, Sofia? What would you do then? You would be furious wouldn't you. You train all your life to be a good ruler only to have it all taken away from you all because dear ol' daddy was scared your violent and angry nature would be hurtful to the kingdom."

"I would be angry!" Amber admitted "But I would never... I couldn't..."

"Oh trust me Amber you and I aren't that different." Malcolm grabbed Amber's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "I look at you, and I see myself. You would be broken if you didn't have the kingdom, just like I was. And you would go to great lengths to take what was yours. What you _deserved!"_

"I am nothing like you." Amber snapped "You are a monster, a murderer!"

"None of us are born monsters love." Malcolm laughed as he walked off. "It is the people around us that turns us into them." Malcolm turned to Shuriki who was fiddling with herself in the throne room mirror, trying to rid herself of some wrinkles. "Watch the princess will you? I need to make myself look as kingly as possible for when Princess Sofia arrives with the amulet."

"Since when did I suddenly become a baby sitter?"

"Since I threatened to burn you alive if you don't do what I say!" Malcolm growled creating fire in his palm.

"Oh all right but please hurry up. If there's one thing I hate more then music it's annoying little princesses." Shuriki growled and cursed to herself as she marched over to where Amber was chained up.

Amber noticed that Shuriki had a wand in her hand and remembered that Malcolm said only magic could unlock those chains, a idea then popped in her head, and she prayed that Shuriki wasn't as smart as Malcolm.

"Shuriki can I go to the bathroom please? It's really a emergency."

"Oh for crying out loud. Malcolm told me to watch you and that's exactly what I am doing."

"But I _really_ need to go. I've been holding it in for hours but I don't think I can hold it much longer. Do you really want to explain to Malcolm why there is a puddle on his shiny throne room floor?" Amber did the best to sell her act, even crossing her legs and started shaking violently to make Shuriki believe her.

"Ugh, fine but I'm not letting you out of my sight." Shuriki waved her wand and unlocked the chains.

"Thank you." Amber laughed before throwing a punch to Shuriki's face and snatching the wand. Amber fired the wand at Shuriki, turning her into a frog. Amber then ran for the exit as Shuriki let out a horrified scream at her situation.

"What's going on out there?" Malcolm growled hearing Shuriki scream. He ran to where Amber had been chained up only to find Amber wasn't there. And Shuriki had been turned into a frog.

"What in the world happened to you?"

"Never mind that go find the brat!"

Amber ran as fast as her legs could take her across the dark kingdom of Anakar. Hoping beyond hope that she could escape before Malcolm found her. That wasn't the case. Because merely three minutes later Malcolm came flying over her shooting fire in her direction. Amber screamed and fired Shuriki's wand at him, missing Malcolm by a good couple inches. Malcolm quickly returned fire by shooting a fireball at Amber and knocking her to the ground. Amber quickly forced herself up on her feet as Malcolm landed in front of her. She fired the wand again, and although her aim was better this time the blast hit the amulet and did nothing. Panic starting to take over Amber, she turned around to run, only to feel her legs suddenly go heavy and she fell face down on the dirt. Amber rolled around on her back and to her horror, she saw that her legs had turned completely to stone.

"You can't kill me Malcolm!" Amber screamed "Sofia will never give up her amulet if I'm dead!"

"True," Malcolm said calmly. "But now at least you want try to run off." Malcolm grabbed Amber by the arm and started dragging her back to where she was chained "Don't worry, you will get your legs back when your chained back up."

A tear fell from Amber's face as she closed her eyes and hung her head low. "I tried Sofia, I tried to fight back."

In the castle garden Sofia sat down and moped, not knowing what to do. She couldn't just give up her amulet to that mad man, but he had her sister and was going to kill her if she didn't hand the amulet over. Inside Cedric, Roland and his men were going over strategy plans for their next move, but knowing how strong Malcolm was Sofia doubted it would do any good. There was only one sure thing that she knew of that would win Amber's freedom, Sofia's amulet. But doing so could also quite possibly come with the end of her own life.

Sofia was so lost trying to figure this out that she didn't see Elena coming from behind her until she was already there.

"Don't know what to do huh?"

"I can't let Amber die, but at the same time, if I hand over my amulet, Malcolm wins and I might possibly die. I have never once been one to give in to the bad guys, but I am so lost on this one."

"I wish I knew what to tell you Sofia." Elena said as she sat down next to her on a rock. "But if that was Isabel in Amber's situation I would be in the same shape you are. All I can say is that whatever you make, I will back you all the way."

"That really doesn't help Elena."

"I know, I wish I could help you farther in making the right decision." Elena suddenly noticed Sofia's amulet glowing, and she knew what was about to happen. "But I believe someone is coming who _can_ help you."

"Huh?"

"Hello Sofia." A new voice said from behind the two Princesses.

"Princess Anna?" Sofia gasped

"I take it your sister is in danger huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Your amulet told me."

"But how?"

"That's not the important, the important thing is saving your sister."

"But how?!" Sofia demanded "How can I save her without letting him win? Malcolm wants me dead for what I've done to him. How can I stop him without sacrificing myself in the process?"

"Sofia one time my own sister Elsa was in danger. There was a evil prince that wanted to kill her so that he could take the throne. I was weak and close to death after Elsa accidentely struck me with her powers. But at the moment I saw Hans raise his sword to kill Elsa none of that mattered. All that mattered was saving her. So I jumped in front of that sword ready to die in her place. My body turned to ice and it stopped him. My act of true love not only saved Elsa's life but also my own for it thawed my frozen heart. You love your sister don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then you should be willing to risk your own life to save her. I don't know what will happen to you Sofia no more then I knew what would happen to me. But if you truly love her, you will risk everything. See this through the end, your amulet has never let you down before, I doubt it will let you down now. Have faith Sofia, and believe."

Anna then disappeared, and Sofia knew what she had to do, it wouldn't be easy, and she didn't know if it would work, but at this point she had no choice. Luckily she had a plan.

"So what are you going to do Sofia?" Elena asked

"The right thing. I'm going to give him my amulet... And myself."

 **You didn't think I would write a Sofia story with this much as stake and not have a Disney Princess cameo in it at some point did you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter might get a little hard to witness at one point. Fair warning it get's dark.**

"I still think this is a bad idea." Cedric said as him and Sofia traveled to Anakar.

"It's the only choice we have," Sofia replied. It was no surprise that neither her dad nor Cedric was a fan of Sofia's choice to give herself up, in fact Roland had flat out forbidden it and threatened to lock Sofia in her room until Amber was returned just for her own safety. But Sofia was knew this was their one shot at getting Amber back, and with time running out until their twenty four hour deadline was up Sofia's mind was made up. She hated purposely disobeying her parents orders, she hated even more dragging someone else into something that her parents was flat out against, but she had a plan, and she knew it would work, she was going to get scolded for sure if it worked but Sofia didn't care, her sister's safety was the only thing that mattered right at this moment.

"But what if this doesn't work, you could die."

"As long as Amber is safe then it I don't care what happens to me."

"You have a big heart Sofia, that is one thing that can't be debated, but I had a workable plan that would have ensured that you would be in no danger."

"But I fear that Malcolm will only release Amber if he actually gets his hands on my amulet. The second he reached for the hologram amulet he would target Amber and possibly kill her. This way we ensure that Amber gets out safely.

"And what if he decides to try to kill you both? It will kill your father to lose both his daughters in one day."

"That is why you are here. He tries to go back on his word you take him out."

Cedric sighed "I still disapprove of this Sofia, but if there is one thing I have learned is to trust you. So despite my fears and my disapproval I will still trust you. But just promise me you _both_ will make it out alive."

"I... _can't_ promise that as much as I want to."

"We're here." Cedric pointed out to Malcolm's castle, it was just over the hill. A chill ran down both of their spines as they readied themselves for what they were about to do. "I guess it's to late to change your mind?"

"There's no turning back now."

"That's what I feared you would say." Cedric sighed "Well then... let's go."

Sofia knocked on the door, the eye slot opened and Sofia could see Shuriki's evil eyes on the other side.

"Tell your boss I'm here to give myself up."

"Well it's about time... and he's not my boss he's my partner."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you take orders from him?" Cedric smarted off.

"Because this is his plan, his battle, I'm just hear for the ride!" Shuriki snapped back as she opened the door, "Now get in here before I kill both of you myself!"

"I'm pretty sure your _boss_ wouldn't like that." Cedric smarted off again.

"Mister you are really _really_ pressing your luck right now."

Malcolm was sitting on his throne when Shuriki walked in followed closely by Sofia and Cedric.

"Your highness the princess has arrived."

"I knew you wouldn't risk your sister's life," Malcolm smiled.

"Sofia no! Run!" Amber screamed.

"Release my sister!" Sofia ordered.

"Not until you give me your amulet."

"You will get the amulet once you release my sister!"

"Little princess I don't believe you are aware of whose in charge here. I could kill your sister in front of you with just the flick of my fingers, but I am being generous and letting her go, just as soon as you hand over your amulet." Malcolm reached out the palm of his hand and gave Sofia a glare letting her know that he was serious.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Cedric replied to Sofia, Sofia wanted to ensure Amber was safe before he surrendered her amulet but Malcolm had her in check mate. She had no choice, with a sigh she took off her amulet and handed it over to Malcolm.

"At last!" Malcolm laughed.

"Now hand over my sister your."

"Fine!" Malcolm snapped his fingers and the chains fell, Amber quickly ran over to where Sofia and Cedric was standing.

"Sofia what are you doing?" Amber whispered to Sofia. "You are handing Malcolm exactly what he wants."

"Don't worry I have a plan," Sofia replied.

"You have what you want," Cedric replied "We are leaving now!"

"Uh...uh...uh." Malcolm chuckled "I said Amber could leave, I never said anything about Sofia."

"What?"

Shuriki came from behind and used a levation spell that flew Sofia towards Malcolm and made her fall at his feet.

"Sofia!" Amber screamed. She started to run after her but Shuriki created a force field wall that blocked the two of them from getting through.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Shuriki chuckled. Shuriki waved her wand and again levitated Sofia in the air and made her watch as Malcolm created a fireball in his hand.

"You are going to watch, as I destroy your precious amulet."

"Destroy it if you want, you will never win." Sofia struggled to say.

"Oh child, I already have." Malcolm then fired his flames onto Sofia's amulet. Sofia, Amber, and Cedric all watched as Sofia's amulet soon melted into nothing but pink liquid.

"No!" Amber cried

Sofia was instantly dropped to Malcolm's feet again, she slowly lifted her head as Malcolm stood above her victoriously.

"And as for you Sofia," Malcolm chuckled "I'm afraid I can't let you leave here alive, after all the pain you have caused me. But don't worry, you will make a good decoration, right next to my brother!" Malcolm then pressed his finger to Sofia's heart and she instantly turned to stone.

"NO!" Amber cried

"Now I am victorious!" Malcolm pumped his fists in the air and yelled "Nothing can stop me!" A flaming dark phoenix soon appeared in the air above Malcolm and turned his attention to Amber and Cedric

"We got to run now!" Cedric ordered

"But... Sofia...!"

"NOW!" The Phoenix flew after Amber and Cedric, Cedric grabbed Amber's hand and ran as fast as he could, firing after the Phoenix in the process. Cedric drug Amber into a cave and created a rock slide to seal them in so that the Phoenix wouldn't find them. Cedric covered Amber's mouth with his hand so she wouldn't let out a scream that would attract the Phoenix's attention. After a few minutes the Phoenix gave up the chase and left.

As soon as they knew that the Phoenix had retreated Amber started crying and beating Cedric on the chest. "You traitor, you coward! Amber cried! How could you! How could you just let Sofia give herself up like that? Why?"

"Amber calm down." Cedric replied

"Calm down? Sofia is Dead! Because you didn't do anything to stop her. You let her give up the amulet to Malcolm now she is dead and Malcolm has won, because of you!"

"Sofia is not dead though."

"Huh?"

"Turning one into stone does not kill them, it just put's them into a hibernation. It's basis sorcery 101 and if Malcolm was a real sorcerer he would know that.

"Even if that's true, Malcolm destroyed her amulet and now there is no way to stop him."

Uh, uh, uh, Oh for two my dear." Cedric suddenly pulled the amulet out of his cloak pocket and handed it to Amber.

"What? But... I don't understand."

"Sofia pulled a trick on Ol' prince Malcolm. She knew that she couldn't hand the real amulet to Malcolm, but she also knew she couldn't risk your life so she had me make her a fake amulet. She figured that Malcolm would be to naive and caught in the moment of his victory to make sure the amulet he had in his possession was real so she willingly gave it up in order to get you out of there.

"But she still was willing to let herself die."

"She knew there was that chance yes, but she figured Malcolm would use the stone tactic after using it on his brother, after telling her that the stone spell doesn't kill a person just puts them into a deep indefinite sleep she knew she what she had to do. Now Amber it's up to you to pick up where she left off." Cedric clasped Sofia's pink amulet around Amber's neck, Amber stared down at it in complete shock.

"Me?"

"Yes, Sofia said once you were safe to give you the amulet and continue the fight."

"But? But I'm not as brave or as smart as her, I failed to escape Malcolm's grasp."

"You must be brave child, because Sofia is depended on you, she trusts you, so do I. Be brave Amber, do it for Sofia."

Amber stared at the glowing amulet around her neck, the same amulet Sofia hung tightly to her ever since she moved into the castle. Sofia risked her own life to free her, and now trusted and depended on her to stop Malcolm once in for all. Amber couldn't let her down, and she wouldn't.

Malcolm, who wanted to check in on his freed hostage after they fled, watched the whole conversation from a crystal ball he formed in his hand. He slammed his fist hard on his armrest as he watched Cedric get rid of the rocks at the cave entrance and leave.

"You fool, they still have the real amulet!" Sirus yelled from inside his own amulet.

"I am aware of that you idiot!" Malcolm snapped back. "Apparently Sofia had one last trick up her sleeve before she turned to stone. Doesn't matter though," Malcolm lifted his amulet to the moonlit sky, allowing the light from the moon to shine on the red glow from the amulet, "Because I have been studying up on this necklace and I have learned a few tricks of my own." The moonlight caused Malcolm's amulet to glow brighter and brighter and with a huge red flash four of the world's biggest villains suddenly appeared in front of Malcolm.

"Is those who I think they are?" Shuriki gasped.

"They so are, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, and the Queen Grimhilde." **(The evil Queen from Snow White in case you didn't know)**

"What can we do for you?" Jafar asked

"I need you to track down every single person close to Sofia, and kill them, then we will lead a attack on Enchancia, burn it to the ground and take the amulet by force." The four then left to do as Malcolm ordered.

I think I have a couple minions of my own who can assist with that," Shuriki suggested "They ain't magical but they know how to get their hands dirty."

"Good, the more the better" Malcolm turned to where Sofia was frozen and rubbed the palm of his hand across her stone covered cheek. "Oh Sofia, if only you had played nicely this could have all been avoided, now I am going to have to kill everyone you ever loved. And you want to know the best part of it is? It will be all _your_ fault."

 **Oh yes I am bringing in some Classic Disney villains and it is about to get real. You may now all awe over my awesomeness**


	9. Chapter 9

The scene when Cedric and Amber got back home was a tense one to say the least. When Cedric explained the news to the royals, Miranda in a fit of complete distraught ran to her bedroom and locked herself inside, weeping over her daughter. Roland also was pretty upset.

"How could you have allowed Sofia to do something like this?" Roland demanded "You could have stopped her!"

"I tried your majesty, I tried every way to talk her out of it. But your daughter is one of the most stubborn girls I've seen when it comes to trying to change their mind."

"You could have used your magic though and locked her in her room."

"And Sofia would have found some way to break out of it," Cedric reminded. "Your majesty you know as much as I do how determined Sofia is. When it comes to those she cares about. She will stop at nothing to protect them, even if it means putting herself in danger."

Roland was still pretty mad but knowing that Sofia was willing to give up her life to free her sister, and the fact that she was still alive and the Amulet was still safe calmed him down some.

Roland took a big calming breath, then sighed. "Did she know that Malcolm was going to use the stone spell on her."

"Not necessarily but she did figure he would knowing that he used the same one on his brother. Malcolm may have magic but he's predictable. And it's that predictability that should give us a advantage over him."

"Well at least that's something," Roland sighed. "How's Amber doing? I can't imagine how she is like having been through what she did and witnessing what happened to Sofia."

"Give her some time your Majesty. She is still trying to put a grip on everything. Go be with the Queen. She needs you more then anyone else right now."

"Your majesty," Baileywick suddenly called out as he walked into the throne room. "Your reinforcements is here, the wizards."

"Oh yes finally," Roland replied. "Send them in at once." Merlin was the first dozens of wizards to walk into the throne room. Merlin bowed down on one leg as he approached the king. Cedric parents, sister Cordelia and niece Calista was also present, waving their wands ready for battle.

"Your Majesty," Cedric informed me of everything that is happening, and I am here to offer my deepest help."

"You couldn't have come at a more serious time." Roland replied "The situation has just gotten more serious."

"Wait," Calista noticed something was wrong, usually Sofia would always greet visitors at the castle. "Where's Sofia?"

Roland hung his head in grief. "I'm afraid that's the serious part."

"No?" Calista cried "Not Sofia?" She clung tightly onto her mother and buried her face in her dress to cover her crying. "Say it ain't so."

"I'm sorry Calista." Cedric replied.

"Which is why I'm overwhelmed you came now." Roland replied "We are no longer fighting just for Enchencia but for Sofia. Sofia sacrificed herself to save Amber, and now it is up to us to finish this battle for her and bring her back to us."

"I am going to do bad and horrible things to that man for hurting Sofia." Calista growled.

"You can count on me." Merlin replied "Sirus must not escape that amulet. It took everything I had to entrap him in that case last time. If he gets out, I may not be strong enough to get him back in."

"If it comes to that," Cedric replied "With all of us working together, we will be."

Amber wasn't even aware of the sorcerers arrival. Ever since she got home she had spent all her time in the garden, wondering just how she could save Sofia, and why she entrusted her with the amulet.

"Why are you doing this Sofia?" Amber wondered to herself. "I am not worthy of this amulet. I am not a hero."

"Yes you are," Amber heard Elena call out to her. She turned to see Elena walking up to join her along with James. "Your brother said I might find you here when I couldn't find you in your room."

"Your wrong," Amber replied "I am not as strong as Sofia, she was the one that freed you from this amulet not me. She is the one who goes on the cool adventures not me. I am not Sofia. I'm not brave or strong enough."

"Amber, I know this is not like me to say this but you are braver then you realize." James replied "When me and dad where trapped by the Jade Jaguar you risked everything to help save us. That was brave of you then."

"Bravery doesn't mean going on crazy adventures." Elena added "It's doing what is right when the time is needed, despite how scared you are. I know you are scared Amber, and you are doubting yourself. I would too if it was Isabel in Sofia's position. But Sofia needs you now, more then ever, and she entrusted you to keep her amulet safe and lead your family to victory."

"I'm not a leader though."

"Sure you are." James replied "Your the heir to the throne."

"James is right," Elena put her hands on Amber's shoulders to help encourage her, "You are the heir to the throne, which means it's your job to protect it."

"How?"

It was right then that they heard screaming coming from the distance. They all turned to see a dragon flying towards the village.

"Uh you could start by protecting the village from that." Elena pointed out.

"Is that a dragon?" James gulped

All three suddenly heard a maniacal laugh, the dragon landed in the middle of a busy street and transformed into her true form.

"Not just any dragon. Maleficent." Elena pointed out.

"But how...?"

"I don't know Amber, but it's up to the three of us. It's time for you to show why Sofia trusted you with her amulet."

Amber gulped, she really didn't want her first battle with Sofia's amulet would be up against a evil sorceress who could turn into a dragon. But as heir to the throne and with Sofia's life counting on her to be brave she took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. "I can do this."

James and Amber grabbing swords and Elena grabbing her scepter the three of them ran as fast as they could to the village to do battle with Maleficent.

When they reached the village they saw rows among rows of businesses and houses engulfed in flames. Maleficent had gone into her dragon form again and was slowly burning the entire village to the ground.

"What's the plan?" James asked.

After a couple seconds of thinking Amber had a idea. "You and Elena work on trying to get Maleficent's attention away from the buildings, I'm going to look for people trapped inside."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Your James, just do your thing!" Amber ran to a nearby house as James thought of how to get that dragon's attention. His face then lit up with a idea.

"Hey, over here!" James hollered out. "Your mother was a gecko." Maleficent turned her attention to James and shot fire out at him. James took out his shield and easily blocked the fire. "Come at me you evil sorceress."

Ignoring the danger of the building crumbling above her Amber ran inside one of the many stores among that stretch of road. The smell of smoke was making it hard to breath, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent inhaling the smoke. But she pushed forward determined to find anybody that might be trapped inside the building.

"Is anyone in here!?" Amber called out. Amber suddenly heard the sound of a young girl screaming for help. Amber saw in the distance a young witch laying on the floor, her legs trapped under a large wooden plank. Amber recognized the girl as Sofia's Witch Friend Lucinda. Lucinda was struggling to reach her wand, having dropped it when the plank fell on top of her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." Amber wrapped her hands around the plank and tried as hard as she could to lift the heavy plank. It was no use though, the plank was to heavy.

"Look out!" Lucinda suddenly cried out, Another piece of rubble started to fall above Amber's head, Amber quickly lifted her shield above her head to block the debris from collapsing on her.

"Use the wand," Lucinda ensured. Grabbing the wand Amber was able to levitate the wooden plank enough to lift the wooden plank off of Lucinda's leg. Amber pulled Lucinda up, wrapping a arm around her to help Lucinda walk as they made their way out of the building.

"Look out!" Lucinda cried out again once they reached outside. Amber looked up to see Maleficent still in dragon form flying straight down at them, her talons spread out ready for the kill. Firing Lucinda's wand Amber struck Maleficent in the chest causing her to fly away in retreat. Maleficent might have been gone but there was still several building burning around them, with who knows how many people trapped inside.

"Can you walk?" Amber asked

"Somewhat."

"Good use your wand to put out these fires. I've got to look for more people trapped."

"Be careful." Lucinda cried out nervously. She looked at the rows of building on fire and she gulped with fear. It would take the biggest hex in her young life to put these fires out.

Amber ran inside a house where she heard the cries of two more girls. Amber turned and her eyes widened when she saw Ruby and Jade trapped by a fire. Amber ran toward the fire but the heat was to powerful, there was no way to reach the two without getting burned alive.

"Hold on, I'm going to be right back."

"Hurry!"

Amber ran back outside and called out for Lucinda who was creating water to put out a house fire.

"Get in here now! I need your help!" Lucinda wasted no time running inside the house where Ruby and Jade were trapped.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here." Lucinda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she shot water out of her wand that quickly put out the fire allowing Ruby and Jade to run outside.

"Amber, what's going on?" Jade asked "Where's Sofia, why do you have her amulet?"

"I can explain everything in a few minutes, trust me." Amber replied but first we got a fire to finish putting out."

With the help of Elena, James and Lucinda, Amber was able to put out the rest of the fires and rescue people trapped inside with no fatalities.

With the danger ceased Ruby, Jade and Lucinda all surrounded Amber with questions.

"I know you all are confused as to why you were attacked."

"Obviously," Ruby replied angrily "I was just hanging out with Jade when that crazy dragon lady attacked.

"That dragon lady was Maleficent." The mere mention of her name caused the three girls to gasps in fear.

"Why was Maleficent attacking us?" Ruby asked.

"I have a bad feeling she is working with Malcolm."

"Who's Malcolm?" Lucinda asked

"A evil Prince that is after Sofia's amulet. He was giving dark magic from a evil sorcerer," Amber closed her eyes and lowered her head in grief at the next part "And now he has Sofia."

"What?" The other three gasped. "How?"

Amber filled the three in on everything that had happened the past couple of days, as well as explaining to them the magic of the amulet and why Malcolm was so desperate to destroy it. Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda all erupted in tears when Amber explained of Sofia's sacrifice for her, but their tears of grief soon become those of anger.

"I know none of you may not be fighters, but Sofia has done so much for all of us these past years. It is time we repay her for everything. It's time to fight back for her, for our village, for everything!"

"Sofia showed me that I didn't have to be a wicked witch, she helped me make lifelong friends," Lucinda said through tearful eyes. "I will do anything to repay her."

"Sofia has been our friend since we were toddlers." Jade added "No question we're going to fight for her."

Grab anything you can to fight and defend yourself then meet us back at the castle. Malcolm thinks he has a army, it's time we make one for our on."

"Wow Amber, I'm impressed. You are now sounding like a real leader."

"This is war James, we either grow up or die. Go back to the castle, I'll meet you back there later."

"Where are you going?"

"To make a few more contacts."

In Anakar Shuriki's Minions Victor and Carla arrived at the castle.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Victor asked.

"Let's just say that we are closer than ever to finally defeating Elena, and taking over Avalor."

"You sure we can trust this Malcolm person?" Carla asked

"Hey if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have _her."_ Shuriki pointed to Sofia who was still a stone statue, placed right next to Malcolm's throne.

"Who is that?" Victor asked

"That is the little brat that freed Elena from her prison and helped defeated me. But with her down Elena should be no threat. Which is why I brought you here."

"What can we do to help?"

"Well Elena's friends are building a army to come after us, so we need a army of our own. But not just any army, a army of powerful sorcerers who can bring Elena and her friends to their knees."

"We aren't magical though."

"Oh you will be." Shuriki hexed both Victor and Carla, and soon they noticed fire, ice and other amazing magic flowing through their veins.

"This is incredible." Victor laughed

"Are you in?" Shuriki asked

"Oh yes," Victor laughed as he admired his new powers. "We are totally in."


	10. Chapter 10

**So as you've probably heard next Saturday September eighth will be the Sofia the first Series finale Forever royal. It's sad to know that such a great show is coming to a end but after four great seasons and over a hundred episodes I can't complain much and am just happy that they are ending on their own terms. My only wish is that they finish up the wicked nine story arc. If they do that then I will be satisfied with whatever they bring.**

"Thanks for warning us about this" a fairy named Chrysta replied. Amber had nearly completed her army, her last call was to the Protectors from the Mystic Aisle. Using Sofia's special wrist bracelet, Amber told the Protectors everything about Malcolm and his plans, as well as what happened to Sofia. No surprise they instantly agreed to help. "Protectors watch out all in need including each other. We will be there shortly."

"And that's it." Amber sighed as the call ended. "I've contacted everyone I know. I hope it will be enough."

"Combining your army with dad's I think we have the upper hand." James replied.

"Malcolm won't know what hit him." Elena smirked as she finished polishing her sword.

"I hope your right." Amber sighed still concerned. "Sofia's really counting on me."

"So is everyone else." Elena guided Amber to her bedroom window and showed her everyone that she had recruited. The kids at royal prep, Lucinda and her witch friends as well as Sofia's animal friends. "You see all of them out there? They are here because they all love Sofia just as much as you do, not only that they also love their home and will do anything to protect it. They are counting on you to guide them, looking up to you as their leader. If you show any signs of weakness they will fall."

"I'm still scared though."

"I know, I am too but that's okay. A little bit of fear is a good thing. But you need to use your fear to your advantage.

"And how do I do that?"

"I believe you already have?"

"Come again?"

"Your scared for your sister and your home. Because of your fear you have brought all of these people and animals to help save her. And because of your fear you will lead them into battle and save both her and Enchancia."

"Your so wise Elena and brave."

"So are you. Bravery comes from fear. And right now I look at you and I see one of the bravest girls I have ever met."

"I hope I'm like you when I'm your age." Amber smiled "You will make a great queen."

"So will you Amber, I have no doubt." Elena led Amber to the castle door and pointed her scepter towards the crowd. "Now your crew awaits their leader."

Amber swallowed her fear, she had never spoke to this many people at one time before. Did she have what it took to lead these kids and animals to victory over a deranged power hungry prince? She had to.

Despite her fear Amber walked out, stood on top of a brick garden and addressed the crowd.

"I know a lot of you may be scared about this upcoming battle, I am too. I would be lying if I didn't say I was terrified. But that's okay, because that fear is why we are here today. We are scared of Malcolm, we are scared for Sofia and we are scared for our home. But just because we are scared doesn't mean we can't fight back."

Amber lifted Sofia's amulet in the air, it's bright pink light shined over the entire team. "Sofia entrusted me with her amulet for one reason, and that one reason was to protect it and use it to fight back. And I refuse to let her down. We are going to fight, not just for our kingdom, but for Sofia and every last person Malcolm has harmed. Now I ask, will you fight with me?"

The crowd erupted in a cheer. "For Sofia! For Enchancia."

"See what did I tell ya?" Elena smirked "Your going to make a great Queen."

"I am," Amber smiled "And thanks to your help, there's going to be a kingdom for me to be queen over when we're done."

In Anakar Malcolm slammed his fist in rage as he watched everything unfold through his crystal ball. "No! They're fighting back! Those fools actually think they can beat me!"

"Well you did just encase their princess in stone. And they have a army of sorcerers of their own." Sirus replied

"Not helping," Malcolm growled. "Those fools can't win, I won't allow it. I will have my sorcerers conjure up every evil spell I know."

"And then what?" Sirus roared "Their sorcerers will just counter them. There is only one thing you must do, release me. I am the most powerful dark sorcerer who ever roamed this world. I am more powerful then all of you combined. You release me from my prison and I will ensure that Enchancia's army will fall."

Malcolm growled to himself, despite him promising to free him he secretly wasn't planning on actually falling through with his promise after the amulet of Avalor was destroyed. He had grown use to his powers and didn't want to risk losing them once Sirus was freed. But now he was backed in a corner. Enchancia was about to lead a army filled with Sorcerers and magical creatures to his door step. He had to ensure they fell if he had any chance of maintaining his kingdom.

"Very well," Malcolm sighed, "Prepare the ritual."

When the Protectors arrived to Enchancia everybody boarded a flying coach and started making their way to Anakar. Roland and his army consisted of his knights, guards and Cedric's army of sorcerers led the pack. Amber and her army of royals, village kids, animals, protectors and Elena road behind them. Most of the way nobody said a word, to concentrated on the battle ahead of them to speak.

Eventually it was Amber who broke the silence when she started singing. It was a song similar to when she escaped the amulet. And it was just the song needed to fire everyone up for battle.

" _It feels so weird this army that I lead. My kingdom's fate depends on me to succeed._

 _Sofia's life and my home rest on me. The amulet that I wear, is the thing that will set us free._

Getting into the singing spirit herself, Elena flew her coach next to Amber's and joined in.

 _And now as we fly, there is a mission at hand, to defeat this evil prince that has threatened our land._

 _We'll defeat the darkness, and bring back the light cause this time. We're ready to fight._

All the kids flying alongside Amber joined in on the song as they were getting more and more ready for the battle ahead.

 _This is our time, our time to face evil ahead, Our time to free the princess of the land._

 _This is our time, to stand up with honor and pride. Our time, We've come to far to be denied._

Amber took over singing solo once again.

 _Now we must fly to that palace once more. Where my sister frozen in stone he does store._

 _I can't imagine my life spending the rest of my days, without her by my side so nothing will stand in my way._

Amber's army joined in once more.

 _This is our time, we have a plan that can't fail. Our time, we won't stop till we prevail. Our time, to save our family and friends. Our time, this is our time, once again. This is our time once again!_

Down in Anakar Malcolm placed the amulet containing Sirus on a wooded stool. According to Sirus in order to be freed from his amulet whoever it was that possessed the amulet had to cut their hand and wrap the amulet in their own blood before dropping it in a bowl of water from a magic well. Malcolm searched Anakar for three hours before he finally found a magic well on the north side of Anakar. Now it was time for the ritual to begin.

"This is it," Sirus sighed "Finally after a hundred years I will be free."

"I will still be able to keep my magic right?" Malcolm asked as he lifted a dagger to his right palm. "I have grown fond of the powers you have given me."

"Of course." Sirus replied "A gift to the one who freed me from my prison. Now slice your hand, and let your blood be the key to my freedom."

Malcolm pulled the dagger closer and closer to his palm and was just about to slice his hand when a blast of light sent him toppling over the stool, just barely avoiding knocking the bowl of water over. Malcolm slowly picked himself up off the ground, he lifted his head and growled as he saw Elena standing in front of a army, her scepter glowing from the light she blasted from it.

"Your finished Malcolm."

"Give me my sister!" Amber growled,

"Surrender now, there is no way this ends well for you." Roland ordered.

If Malcolm was scared he didn't look it, he calmly got to his feet and turned to his own sorcerers that waited patently behind him for their order.

"Kill them all." With that the sorcerers charged, wands from all sides blasted through the sky as the final battle had begun.

 **So any of you that saw the Sofia/ Elena crossover Secret of Avalor probably figured out that the song I used was my own take to the song Elena sung when she was freed from the amulet "My time" I changed the lyrics up some to fit the situation but left it similar enough to the original.**

 **I know that this chapter is a little short but I wanted to fit the final battle in one chapter instead of breaking it up so that's why I'm stopping it here. Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to watch the Sofia series finale Forever royal next Saturday.**

 **Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm just going to admit it, after I watched the amazing Sofia series finale "Forever royal" I completely rewrote this chapter. I had the final going down completely different but after the finale I sat down at my computer, re wrote this chapter and fit two of the song numbers "For one and all" and "On your/my own in." And had the final battle go down similar to the final battle between Sofia and Vor. Hope you like it.**

"Stop them, I cannot let them interrupt this ritual!" At Malcolm's orders Jafar, Maleficent, Shuriki, Ursula, Victor, Carla, and Grimhilde all charged after Amber and her team.

Cedric jumped in front of the army and fired the first shot. Striking Ursula in the chest. With a shout the others attacked, swarming the evil sorcerers. Roland took on Maleficent, Elena took on Shuriki, James took on Jafar, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade all took on Grimhilde while Colista and her mother tag teamed Carla and Victor."

"You leave my friend Sofia alone you evil woman!" Colista screamed as she blasted Carla.

"What's the matter you don't like what we've done with her?" Carla smarted off "Personally I think she is a whole lot nicer now and actually behaves herself now. Unlike the rest of you bratty kids."

"Oh I'll show you bratty kids. _Amphibuis toadadicis!"_ With the flick of her wand Colista turned Carla into a toad. Carla let out a croak and instantly screamed when she saw what she had become.

"Carla!" Victor cried out in horror seeing his daughter's transformation. Cordila took Victor's moment of distraction and turned him into a salamander.

"I'd get going if I was you!" Cordilia warned, "Before any predators decides to have you as a snack." Victor and Carla both ran off as fast as their amphibian legs could take them. Colista laughed at their expense as she gave her mother a high five.

Amber was joining Cedric in battling Ursula when she noticed Sofia in the distance, resting right next to Malcolm's throne.

"Cedric what is the spell to break Sofia from her stone prison?"

"Wave a magic wand and yell out the words _unfreezicas stonadicus!"_

"Will do. You think I can get a opening to reach her?"

"Not as long as I'm standing!" Ursula stretched out her tentacles and grew to a massive size to block Amber's way. Cedric easily said the counter spell that shrunck Ursula back to her normal size before casting a spell that sent her flying into a tree.

Amber started running towards Sofia's direction. As she ran she attracted the attention of Maleficent who was still battling her father. Maleficent turned into a dragon again and flew after Amber.

"Oh no you don't!" Roland roared, he chased after Maleficent and hopped onto her leg, he then climbed her back and stuck his sword right in her wing. Maleficent screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Roland readied himself for another attack. Maleficent picked herself back up and roared, lifting her neck to strike.

"Daddy!" Amber screamed in horror watching her father fight the beast.

"I got this go!" Roland ordered. Amber ran back towards Sofia as Maleficent struck. Roland dodged to his left and sliced his sword into Maleficent's neck cutting her. Maleficent screamed in pain but still struck again, raising her head and breathing out fire. Roland ran to Maleficent's side where the fire wouldn't reach him. He sliced his sword into Maleficent's right leg.

Now Maleficent was really mad, she stood on her hind leg's ready to deliver a fatal blow that would kill Roland where he stood.

What she didn't know was that Roland had her just where he wanted her. With her belly exposed Roland charged and threw his sword. The sword struck Maleficent right in the heart. Maleficent screamed one last time and after shooting fire like crazy all around the battle field, she fell to the ground defeated, never to get up again.

Amber reached where Sofia stood frozen in stone. She grasped hard onto the wand "Oh man I hope all those Sorcery classes works for me."

Saying the magic words she zapped the stone. Sofia's body shined brightly for a few seconds then the stone started cracking and Sofia popped out. She fell to her knees, regaining her strength after being frozen for almost a full day. Looking up, she smiled seeing Amber standing in front of her wearing her amulet and holding a wand in her hand.

"I knew you could do it!" Sofia cried wrapping Amber in a hug.

"Here I think this belongs to you?" Amber clipped Sofia's amulet back around her neck. "Now let's finish this and save our kingdom." Amber handed Sofia a wand and together the two of them ran back into the battle, fighting off everything Malcolm's army of sorcerer's threw at them.

 _"They taught us to always be royal but what do those words really mean?"_ Sofia sang as she fired her wand at Grimhilde, wounding her enough for Lucinda to turn her into a kitten. Jade and Ruby then chased Grimhilde around laughing as Grimhilde ran to hide.

 _"When your a prince or a princess when your a king or a queen_

 _We have to look out for our family but our family is bigger than this_

 _It includes everyone in the kingdom every boy, girl, mister, and miss."_ Sofia dodged a blast from Jafar and answered with a blast of her own, striking him and sending him flying into a tree

 _"I have to take a stand, I'll stand for one and all._

 _Even if I'm the one who takes the fall_

 _Being royal means being loyal, to those who count on us._

 _For the kingdom I must fight for in me they place their trust._

 _For one and all I'm standing tall. For one, And all!"_

Sofia turned and saw Malcolm setting things up the ritual to release Sirus. She had to get there fast.

 _"Once you I was told of my destiny, of all I that I'm surely meant to be._

 _Now it's finally clear to see. The path that lies ahead of me."_

"I wish I was a horse!" Sofia said, clinging onto her amulet. She instantly turned into a pink horse. Grabbing a sword and shield Amber hopped onto Sofia's back and charged Malcolm's way while the rest of their army finished fighting off the other sorcerers.

 _"As a prince and a future knight, I must risk it all and win the fight!"_ James sang as he struck Jafar with his sword. Jafar screamed in pain as he started to back out of the fight."

 _"Sir James is right let's win this night."_ Elena blasted Shuriki with her scepter. Shuriki slammed into a tree and faceplanted into the dirt, to much in a daze to move."

 _"To save Enchancia here we go!"_ Cedric sent one giant blast that sent Ursula flying back into the sea, screaming.

 _"We have to take our stand! A stand for one and all!_

 _"Even if we're the ones who take the fall!_ Sofia ran as fast as her horse legs could take her. Amber clung her sword tight, determined to prevent Malcolm from releasing that sorcerer.

 _"Being royal means being loyal to those who count on us_

 _For the kingdom we must fight, for in us they place our trust!_

 _For one and all, we're standing tall._

 _For one and all, though we may fall_

 _For one, for one, and all."_

Amber leaped in the air and swung her sword. She struck Malcolm in the shoulder as she fell. Malcolm clinched his shoulder with the same hand that he held the amulet in. Amber pointed her sword at Malcolm, ready to take another strike if he moved.

"Give up now!" Amber ordered. Amber was taken back when all Malcolm did was laugh.

"Oh Amber, the ritual stated I had to wrap the amulet in my own blood." Malcolm held up the amulet to show Amber the blood stained amulet "And I do believe this is my own blood."

"No!" Amber screamed. Malcolm then dropped the amulet in the pool of well water. A red light blasted out of the bowl, everyone froze as they watched in horror as the spell was being undone.

"Oh Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric whined.

Out of the red light Sirus came hovering in the air. He possessed long dark hair and a long black beard along with a black cloak that went down to his ankles.

"At last I am free."

"Together with the two of us, nobody will stand a chance my lord," Malcolm assured, bowing to Sirus.

Sirus just let out a small chuckle "Sorry, but your part is finished!"

"What, but I thought we were a team? You even gave me your powers!"

"I gave you them so you would free me, and now that I am freed, I don't need you anymore!"

Sirus then raised his right hand. Everyone stood in horror, unable to do anything as Malcolm was lifted two feet off the ground and drained of all his magic. As soon as Malcolm hit the ground Sirus turned him into stone.

"Now," Sirus roared "It's time to show you what real magic can do!" Sirus's whole body lit on fire, he grew twice his size to a ten feet demon, fire shot up from the ground and surrounded Sofia and her team.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby screamed

"Sirus represents everything that is evil." Merlin replied "He feeds off hate and fear."

"How did you defeat him last?" James asked

"It took all my magic plus all the positive energy that I could drain from the neighboring village."

"That's it!" Sofia shot up. "I know how my amulet can beat Sirus. I'm going to take Sirus on one on one, then I need everyone to think and recite everything good that I have brought to your life. With love, we can defeat his hatred."

"I can't let you take on that monster alone," Roland protested.

"Dad, we don't have time, this is the only way." Sofia could tell her dad was scared, but Sofia took him by the hand and ensured him that she would be safe. "I will be okay."

Roland nodded, realizing Sofia knew what she was doing "Yes, yes you will. Now go, hurry!"

"Now you will all fry!" Sirus roared, creating a giant fire ball, ready to drop it on everyone.

"Wait!" Sofia called out. "This battle is between you and me!" Sofia lifted her amulet for Sirus to see, the light shining from the amulet blinded his eyes. "I am the one with the one thing that can beat you. This battle is between the two of us only. You beat me, you destroy the amulet and me. But leave my family and friends alone, they are innocent!"

Sirus rubbed his chin thinking Sofia's proposal over. "Such bravery for such a small girl. But such foolishness. There is no way someone like you could destroy a sorcerer of my skills."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Very well then." Sirus created a giant fire ring between the two of them, tall enough to ensure nobody got in or out without burning to death.

"Now there is no way out Sofia, and no one to help you."

"I don't need any help." Sofia shot back.

Sirus just laughed. "Oh really? Is that why you had your precious daddy and his men at the castle gates when Malcolm attacked?" Sirus shot a fire ball at Sofia, she quickly dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit. "Is that why your sister had to save you from your stone prison, and brought a army to save you?" Sirus shot another fireball. Again Sofia dodged it. "Face it Sofia, you have only made it this far do to luck and help from your friends. But both have ran their course now. Your luck has ran out and nobody is here to save you now. You are all alone!"

" _You've always had a friend or two Someone to lend a hand._

 _When times are tough you look at them to get out of a jam."_ Sirus blasted Sofia with a fire ball knocking her to the ground. She cringed in pain as she examined the scorch mark on her chest.

 _"But now no matter where you turn there's no one here but you._

 _Your all alone your greatest fear has finally come true."_

Despite her fears and her pain Sofia forced herself to stand up, she would not give in to this monster.

" _Just because I'm by myself does not mean I will fold._

 _I don't need help to battle you I just need to be bold."_

Sirus made another fireball and shot it at Sofia who just barely dodged it _"Spare me your heroic speech we both know that your wrong"_

Sofia dug her feet in the dirt as she readied herself for another attack _"I'm not afraid to stand alone"_

" _My dear you won't be standing long"_ Sirus fired fireball after fireball at Sofia, Sofia ran around the ring doing everything she could to avoid the blasts

" _Your own your own can't run away._

 _You've met your match, this very day."_

Sofia dodged another blast, she quickly stopped in her tracks and made a one eighty as she barely dodged running straight into another fireball.

" _I'm own my own but won't give in_

 _I'll get back up to fight again"_

Sirus made two more fireballs

" _The good in you is fading fast_

 _And when it's gone you're mine at last"_

Sofia stood her ground refusing to show her fear

" _But like the sun I'll rise once more"_

Sirus formed both fireballs into one and threw them in Sofia's direction, striking her and knocking her two the ground. This blast was far more painful then the previous one. Sofia laid on the ground moaning in pain, she couldn't take another blast. She hoped that her family and friends could give her the strength she needed to finish this

" _Until night falls and wins the war!"_

Outside the fire ring Roland gathered everybody together, and formed hands around the ring.  
"Hurry think of everything Sofia has gave to us, that has made us better for it.

"She gave me a sister," Amber replied "The best I could ever ask for, and has made me grow into a person I never thought I could become."

"Yes, that's great who else?"

"She showed me friendship," Cedric answered "Even though I didn't deserve her friendship. She showed me that I could be good, not evil, and that I didn't need to take over a kingdom to be happy."

As Sofia laid on the ground she saw her amulet glow white. She then felt the love of everyone around her give her the strength to start getting up "Keep going everyone."

"She showed me I could be a good witch not a wicked one."

"She risked everything to free me from the amulet that imprisoned me for forty one years."

"She was the best friend me and Ruby could ever ask for and was wiling to do anything for us."

She gave me another daughter" Roland finished "Something I never thought I would get, and has brought to me more joy than I ever thought I could have."

The love from her family and friends gave her the power to get back on her feet. With her amulet shining bright she felt more powerful then ever, and started marching towards Sirus, a new look of determination on her face _"There's a bond you'll never know, a power you can't feel_

 _The love you give comes back to you and makes you strong as steel._

 _If I remember those I love and keep them close to heart_

 _My love will shine from deep within and chase away the dark"_

 _"My darkness cannot be denied your little last won't last."_ Sirus formed another fireball and shot it at Sofia

 _I'll show you where real power lies one final wicked blast!"_

The fireball vanished as it hit the light coming from the amulet. Surprised Sirus took a step back and started to nervous _"You tried your worst to keep me down but I'm still standing tall."_

 _How is this happening?"_ Sirus tried another fireball but it to vanished. Fear starting to take control Sirus started backing away more.

" _Because I stand for one and all_

 _I'm on my own I found the light_

 _to see me through the darkest night."_

 _Your just a girl this cannot be."_ Sirus crouched against the edge of the ring, and tried one more fireball but again it vanished the second it reached the light.

 _I'm more than that but you can't see!"_

 _I may be small and own my own_

 _But I can feel how much I've grown._

 _My will is strong, my heart is true._

 _My love will be the end of you!"_ Sofia grabbed her amulet and shined the light brightly at Sirus. Sirus screamed as the light started sucking away all his power. The love from Sofia and her friends all inside the amulet, joining together to defeat the evil sorcerer. Defeated Sirus fell to the ground, the ring of fire burned out.

"How, how did you do that?" Sirus asked

"My amulet gave me my powers because of my good heart and love. I showed I was willing to help others in their time in need so when I was the one in need of help my amulet returned my favors and used the love everyone else had for me to give me the power to beat you. Love triumphs over hate Sirus. It always will."

"And I'm going to make sure that the hate never gets out again." Merlin picked up the amulet that had been containing Sirus for all those years. Waving his own wand Merlin cast Sirus in the amulet once more. And just like that he was gone, never to get out again.

The war was over.

 **You like how I fit songs from Forever royal in? I had to reword "For one and all" A little bit to fit the situation but I hope it worked. Next chapter is the conclusion so don't go anywhere.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final chapter let's do this.**

"So what should we do with the amulet?" Sofia asked as she held the shining red jewel in her hand and studied it.

"We could always drop it back in the ocean where it came from," Amber replied

"But if another storm brushes it up on shore who knows what type of hands it could fall into," Merlin added, "I will need to find a even more secure place to hide Sirus from ever getting out."

"Let me out of here!" Sirus roared "I will destroy you all!"

"Shush that mouth of yours," Cedric shot back "Or I will shrink you to such a small size we will need a magnify glass to spot you!"

"Can you actually make a spell like that?" Amber asked

Cedric whispered in her ear "As far as he knows I can."

"You can give it to me," A blond man with a goatee walked up to the group, "I can bury it deep in the woods where no one will ever find it. Everyone froze in shock at the sight of this new man.

"Are you..." Sofia stared to ask

"King Stephen, the true king of Anakar."

"But... but how?" Amber gasped "You were frozen in stone."

"When Sirus was defeated all his magic spells were too. I must thank you, you have defeated a mighty evil and saved my kingdom. How may I repay your noble services?"

"No payment is necessary." Roland replied bowing to King Stephen. "We are just happy to have stopped Malcolm and that evil sorcerer."

"Speaking of Malcolm?" Sofia spoke up, noticing he was no longer frozen in stone and had run away. "Where is he?"

Malcolm ran farther and farther into the woods behind the palace, hoping to be far away before anybody noticed he was gone. He had been defeated, humiliated. His plan to take over Anakar had crumbled, and what was worse, the sorcerer that had helped him throughout the whole ordeal betrayed him. He knew Stephen would hold him accountable for freezing him in stone, as well as everything else he did to Anarkar, he just hoped he could escape so he wouldn't be sent back to that island.

He heard noises from off in the distance, they were looking for him, he ran faster and faster into the forests, only to come to a stop when he approached a cliff.

"Freeze Malcolm!" Malcolm turned around and saw Roland standing in front of him, along with everyone else that helped Sofia. Roland had his sword drawn, ready to use it if Malcolm made a move, he was trapped.

"Malcolm I didn't want to do this," Malcolm's eyes widened in fear when he saw Stephen walk in front of the group "I must hold you accountable for the crimes you have committed against Anakar."

"Your not taking me back to that island," Malcolm pleaded, taking a step backwards.

"Your right, for no one will be able to keep a eye on you twenty four seven while on that island. I know now that it was foolish of me to leave you unattended. You are to be kept in the dungeon where the guards will keep a eye on your every move twenty four seven. I'm sorry brother, but you have left me no choice."

"No," Malcolm pleaded, taking another step back, and another, unaware in his fear that he was about to stumble off the edge. "No, no! You can't do this!"

"Malcolm, look out!" Sofia suddenly screamed. It was right then that the ground gave out below Malcolm, he screamed as he fell towards his death, landing on a pile of rocks below. Everybody ran to the edge and saw Malcolm's body resting on the rocks near the sea, the tide came in and swept his body away with it.

"No," Sofia gasped falling to her knees, and hanged her head shaking up from what she just witnessed "It did not have to end like this."

"Your right, it didn't" Stephen agreed, "but it did."

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"Don't be, I tried to make piece with him, tried to help him get a rid of his anger like a good brother would, but he refused. His jealousy over me, ate at him and at the end it consumed him and turned him into the monster he became. I would have loved for my brother to reform and for us to have a relationship again. But at the end, he chose his path."

"But let's not fret on that." Stephen continued "You all saved me and my kingdom, I think a party is in order to honor your bravery."

"Yes, I love a good party!" Amber cheered

"Brilliant!" James responded running towards the castle. Everybody started heading towards the castle when Sofia noticed Hildegard staying behind. She stood alone, staring at the ground with a depressed look on her face.

"Hildegard what's wrong?"

"I know we should be celebrating that we just defeated a massive evil, but I just can't keep from thinking about what happened to my father. Daddy is gone Sofia, what's going to happen to my kingdom? To me?"

"You could always start by giving your daddy a hug!" Hildegard turned around and saw her dad standing behind her with outstretched arms.

"Daddy!" Hildegaard ran as fast as her legs could take her and leaped into her Dad's arms. Sofia stood dumbfounded not knowing what just happened

"How?"

Cedric walked up to Sofia smiling and waving his wand. "I figured when Sirus's spell was broken that King Henrick was free from his bond, so all it took was casting a teleporting spell to bring him hear."

"Cedric you never cease to amaze me."

"Oh these aren't even the complicated ones. Maybe someday I can teach you some of the more complicated spells I know. When you are older that is. _Much_ older."

"So Shuriki got away huh?" Sofia asked Elena at the party afterwards. The whole kingdom of Anakar came to celebrate the heroes that saved their kingdom from Malcolm's wickedness. After a tearful reunion with Miranda, who had not yet reunited with Sofia after Amber freed her, Sofia met up to say her goodbyes to Elena who was about to leave back to Avalor.

"She made her escape when we were going after Malcolm, but don't worry, we'll get her. Eventually she will poke her head out and try to conquer my kingdom again and when that comes I'll be ready to put her away where she belongs."

"Thanks again Elena, for everything. I mean it, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Oh sure you could have." Elena replied "Your stronger than you realize, you single handedly took on Sirus by yourself and won, that takes strength Sofia."

"And you had my family's back during all of this, I can't help but imagine things might have been a lot worse without you present."

"Hey you freed me when I was imprisoned in the amulet for forty one years. My life is sort of indebted to you. Plus we're both princesses. We stick together no matter what."

A Jaguin flew up to Elena at the castle balcony. Sofia waved to Elena as she climbed aboard. "Until we meet again Sofia."

Sofia watched and waved bye as Elena flew off. As she waved her farewells Amber walked outside and joined Sofia on the balcony a concerned look on her face.

"Amber what's wrong?" Sofia asked concerned herself.

"When I witnessed you turn to stone, I truly thought that you were gone, that I had lost you forever. Do you know how it is like to feel that you lost someone you love."

"I do actually," Sofia replied "I lost my birth dad at sea. I remember staring at this model boat he made for me on my fourth birthday, and holding his sailor hat waiting and hoping he would come home but he never did. It's such a horrible feeling. I'm sorry I put that on you Amber, but it was the only way I could ensure you would be safe. I couldn't handle losing you like I did my father."

"And I couldn't handle losing _you_ " Amber countered. "Your my sister, you mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me too." Sofia replied giving Amber a reassuring hug before sticking out her pinky finger. "Okay let's make a pinky promise, never again will I ever scare you and put you in a situation like earlier ever again." Amber wrapped her own pinky around Sofia's sealing the promise.

"You know Sofia I'm glad your my sister."

"I'm glad your mine to Amber. And I can't wait to see what to do as Queen."

"Queen Amber, that does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Queen Amber the _first_ " Sofia corrected.

"And her loyal sister and protector Princess Sofia the first." Amber chuckled causing both of them to laugh.

The two of them spent the rest of the party staring deeply into the night sky.

 **And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**


End file.
